El amor, por Riku
by Cheerful Sky
Summary: [Universo Alterno, Riku/Sora] El amor es un sentimiento mágico y puro del cual enorgullecerse. O eso creía; el amor que yo siento es obsesivo, es impuro y prohibido. Es una maldición de la que, por más que lo intente, soy incapaz de librarme. Cuando se trata de mi, el amor es una peligrosa enfermedad.
1. Riku

He publicado esto un poco antes de lo que esperaba. Para los que sois nuevos, advierto que esto forma parte de un conjunto de historias, cuyo fan fic principal es _**El amor, por**** Roxas**_. No diré que es estrictamente necesario leerlo para entender este, pero no diré que ayudaría si queréis conocer la historia completa.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney. Obviamente, tampoco me lucro escribiendo esto, es únicamente por entretenimiento.

Este primer capítulo está escrito en **primera persona** (P.O.V Riku). Sin embargo, el resto estarán narrados en tercera persona.

* * *

**- Definiciones del _Amor_ -**

**El _amor_, por Riku**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Amor.

El amor es el sentimiento más fuerte y poderoso que existe; te incita a hacer cosas realmente increíbles, todo aquello que jamás te habrías atrevido a hacer, y por alguien que se ha ganado un hueco muy especial en tu corazón. Querer proteger a esa persona, atesorarla a cualquier precio, buscar su felicidad por encima de todas las cosas, incluso por encima de la de uno mismo.

Es un sentimiento mágico y puro del cual enorgullecerse.

O eso creía.

No lo es. No para mí. El amor que yo siento es obsesivo, es impuro y prohibido. Es una maldición de la que, por más que lo intente, soy incapaz de librarme.

Cuando se trata de mi, el amor es una peligrosa enfermedad.

Mi nombre es Riku y estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Y me odio cada segundo de mi vida por ello.

* * *

**– _Sector 6, Midgar –_**

**_15 de octubre, 5:07 p.m_**

* * *

Estaba esperándole en el parque, sentado en el banco de siempre, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas. Llegaba más de media hora tarde, para variar, y una vez más me preguntaba por qué siempre era puntual cuando se trataba de quedar con _él_. Nunca llegaba pronto. Nunca.

Y, sin embargo, me sentía incapaz de molestarme con _él_ por eso.

Suspiré por enésima vez, mirando a mi alrededor. No era primavera, pero el parque estaba repleto de parejas, abrazándose, besándose; mostrando su cariño abiertamente como si no estuvieran en un público. A pesar de que se trataba de un parque infantil, hacía ya un tiempo que no venía ningún niño aquí, y empezaba a entender por qué. Era realmente desagradable.

Bufé. Estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Se puede saber qué estaba haciendo?

Siempre nos veíamos en este parque. Aún podía recordar todas las tardes que pasamos jugando horas y horas durante nuestra infancia, siempre en este lugar, como tampoco podía olvidar todas las veces que _él_ se había caído y echado a llorar por ello. Nunca ha dejado de ser un crío torpe, despistado y llorón. Y, aún así, jamás me cansé de él.

Porque tenía la misteriosa habilidad de hacerme sonreír.

No soy una persona precisamente alegre, nunca lo he sido. Como tampoco he sido jamás alguien muy sociable; me cuesta hacer amigos, porque soy realmente desagradable. No entiendo a las personas, nunca lo hecho y no creo que algún día pueda conseguirlo.

Y, sin embargo, _él _fue la primera persona que se acercó a mí sin temerme. La primera que buscó mi amistad y permaneció a mi lado a pesar del tiempo; aguantando mi mal humor, aceptándome tal y como soy y queriéndome a pesar de todos mis defectos.

_Él_ es mi mejor amigo, pero lo que siento no es ese afecto inocente y desinteresado; no es simple amistad. Lo que siento por mi mejor amigo está prohibido, y lo descubrí el mismo día que me confesó que había empezado a salir con alguien; la que ahora era su novia desde hacía dos años. Una preciosa chica llamada Kairi, que fue nuestra amiga durante la secundaria.

Pero sé que no fue entonces cuando empecé a sentirlo. Siempre lo he hecho. Mi obsesión por Sora siempre ha existido, o al menos desde que soy capaz de recordar. Desde que estamos juntos, siempre he deseado a Sora sólo para mí; jamás me agradó la idea de que tuviera otros amigos, de que se relacionara con otras personas, de que los prefiriera antes de mí…

De que fuera capaz de llegar a querer a alguien más de lo que me quería a mí.

Tal vez, en algún momento de nuestra infancia, aquel sentimiento de amor, de obsesivo amor, hacia Sora fuera tan puro como siempre creí que debía ser, pero dejó de serlo a lo largo de los años; conforme crecía y mi mente se pervertía, mis sentimientos hacia él se ensuciaron. Ya no buscaba sólo su compañía de forma desinteresada, lo quería sólo para mí. Quería ser el único que le hiciera sonreír, el único con el que riera, el único del que hablara…

El único en todo.

Más de una vez me he sorprendido –y aterrado– a mí mismo pensando que me encantaría tenerle encerrado, dónde nadie pudiera verlo o tocarlo salvo yo, sólo para mí. Y, cada vez que ese deseo fugaz visita mi mente, temo estar enfermo. Temo ser peligroso para él, y hacerle daño algún día.

Pero nunca le he hecho nada. Jamás le he tocado.

_Él _es la fuente de mis fantasías más oscuras y perversas, pero también es la única persona que he llegado a amar. Me vuelve loco, y a la vez es capaz de mantenerme cuerdo. Me hace sentir la persona más miserable e infeliz del mundo, y a su vez sólo _él _podía hacerme sonreír.

Su nombre es Sora, y –como he mencionado antes– es mi mejor amigo.

Es inocente, es pura bondad y es lo único bueno que tengo. Aún deseándolo, jamás podría hacer nada que lo ensuciara, que lo destrozara. No podría perdonármelo.

—¡Riku, Rikuuuu!

Levanté la mirada al escuchar aquella voz, aguda y cantarina. Podía verle correr, haciendo que los mechones de ese extremadamente alborotado cabello castaño se movíeran. Era irreconocible, y no sólo por su peculiar cabellera, sino también por su vestuario tan colorido. Esperaba que se presentara con su uniforme de instituto, pero al parecer ha decidido cambiarse antes de venir.

Alcé el brazo a modo de saludo, hasta que se acercó, con esa radiante sonrisa en sus finos labios, y esos brillantes ojos azules. Apenas pude apreciar su rostro, una vez más, porque no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarme, con esa fuerza y poca delicadeza típicas de él.

No tardé en sentirme abrumado por ese dulce olor, a fresas y vainilla, que Sora siempre desprendía. Y que yo siempre reconocía, sin importar el lugar en el que me encontrara.

Y, en ese momento, me pregunté cuánto más podría soportarlo. Cuándo perdería el control.

* * *

Lo sé. Breve, muy breve, pero es el prólogo y todos siguen la misma estructura en ese sentido, más o menos. Espero que os haya gustado y tengo intenciones de subir el siguiente (más extenso) en los siguientes días. Quiero que esté cerca o a la par de la versión de Roxas, así que debo centrarme más en escribirlo. Tampoco quiero que lo alcance, de todos modos.

Creo que poco más que decir, yo y mi headcanon de Riku obsesionado por Sora, creo que a veces me sale solo.

No sabría especificar cuándo tendréis actualizaciones normalmente; estoy de exámenes y no puedo prometer nada, pero -en general- lo tendréis cada dos semanas, junto a las actualizaciones de _**El amor, por**_** Roxas**, a excepción del siguiente capítulo.

Nada más que añadir, ¡nos leemos muy pronto!

¿Reviews?


	2. Mi mejor amigo

Tal y como prometí, volví un par de días después con el segundo capítulo (o primero, si contamos el anterior como un prólogo) de esta historia sobre Riku. Me sorprende haber recibido tan pronto reviews cuando sólo era un prólogo y no contaba demasiado, pero espero que este capítulo no os decepcione. Más extenso que el anterior, y creo que, de hecho, de generosa extensión.

Esta historia, al menos por ahora, es menos ácida que la de Roxas. No sé si eso puede ser bueno o malo, personalmente creo que es necesario y lo será en un futuro próximo, pero por ahora, juzgáis vosotros.

Paso a las reviews:

**Birds Ate My Face: **Gracias por ser mi especie de beta-reader, soy muy torpe cuando quiero. Especialmente a ti espero no decepcionarte, ya que la historia de Riku si es algo más _fluff _que la de Roxas, pero espero que te guste igual. En serio, te agradezco de corazón que me otorgues minutos de tu tiempo para leer estas historias.

**AlhenaSmile: **¡No esperaba que comentaras tan pronto! Me gusta tu reflexión, y creo que esta historia te gustará un poco más que la de Roxas, ya que veo que simpatizas bastante con Riku. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, significa mucho que alguien que no está dentro de este fandom se moleste en leer y comentar mi historia. Y respecto a que sea poco conocida, bueno, en el fondo lo que me llena es compartir lo que escribo y que alguien, aunque sea una sola persona, lo lea y comente.

**Beryl96: **Wow, qué rápida. El capítulo era corto, la review no podía ser demasiado larga. Y, de todos modos, gracias. Tenía un poco de miedo de que la definición de amor de Riku disgustara, pero parece que no ha sido así, ¡me alegro!

**Surya Hatoway: **Tus reviews me animan muchísimo, en serio. Porque me haces ver que estoy transmitiendo todo lo que quiero transmitir. Sí, todos o casi todos los personajes principales de esta historia están _enfermos_, ya sea de un modo u otro. Y me sorprende que digas eso de Sora, no todos lo han pillado tan pronto... ¡Ya lo verás!

Nada más que añadir, ¡os dejo con el capítulo!

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney y yo no gano dinero escribiendo esto.

* * *

**- Definiciones del _Amor_ -**

**El _amor_, por Riku**

**Capítulo II**

* * *

– _**Sector 6, Midgar –**_

_**15 de octubre, 5:18 p.m**_

* * *

—¡Hacía ya tiempo que no nos veíamos!

La voz del castaño hizo que Riku pudiera salir de su trance, al fin. Sin embargo, pasaron unos segundos más hasta que por fin se apartó de su cuerpo, rompiendo el abrazo al que no había llegado a corresponder.

—Eres un exagerado. –fue la respuesta del mayor, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y comenzar a caminar.

Tal y como el menor había dicho, hacía ya un tiempo que no se encontraban. Dos semanas y tres días. Había contado cada hora que había sido capaz de aguantar, evitando llamarle o sin contestar a sus llamadas, buscando excusas o tratando de no pasar por los lugares que frecuentaba. Todo lo que estaba en sus manos para evitar el acercarse a él.

Y, sin embargo, sólo había podido soportarlo durante poco más de dos semanas.

Parecía poco tiempo, y tal vez lo fuera, pero no para Riku y Sora. Ellos siempre se veían. Siempre encontraban un hueco para poder pasar tiempo juntos. Hasta hace casi un año, cuando Riku entró en la universidad y Sora aún estaba en el instituto.

El peliplateado se excusaba diciendo que tenía que estudiar, reunirse para realizar los trabajos de una u otra asignatura o hacer horas extras en su trabajo de camarero. Nunca tenía tiempo para ver a su amigo Sora… y mucho menos para verlo con su estupenda novia.

—Kairi no pudo venir hoy. Tenía que reunirse para un trabajo con sus compañeros de clase. –explicó el ojiazul.

"_Lo sé, por eso he accedido a venir hoy",_ pensó Riku para sí.

—Qué lástima… ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos los tres! –se lamentaba el menor, llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca.

–Supongo… –respondió Riku, encogiéndose de hombros una vez más.

Fue el animado castaño quién tuvo que romper el silencio de nuevo. Comenzó a hablar, muy deprisa, contando absolutamente todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero, sin embargo, Riku no estaba prestando atención a sus palabras; sólo observaba a su amigo con atención, con excesiva y enfermiza atención, mientras éste caminaba alegremente y no paraba de hablar en ningún momento.

Si había algo por lo que Sora destacaba, era por esos rasgos aún infantiles que se apreciaban en su rostro; piel suave, con un tono ligeramente tostado y saludable y pequeña nariz respingona. Sus pestañas eran largas, y sus ojos grandes, azules y siempre demasiado expresivos. Eso, unido a su actitud infantil y descuidada, hacían que Sora siempre pareciera más joven de lo que realmente era.

Riku sabía lo mucho que le molestaba esto al menor, especialmente cuando lo comparaban con su mejor amigo, y nunca perdía oportunidad para recordárselo e incordiarle con eso.

O, al menos, hasta que las cosas se enfriaron.

—Tengo que prepararme bien este año. –sin embargo, Sora seguía hablando, sin ser consciente de que no estaba siendo escuchado. —Necesito mejorar mi nota para poder entrar en la carrera de Medicina.

—¿Medicina? –preguntó entonces el peliplateado, intrigado. —No sabía que quisieras estudiar Medicina…

Al ver la forma en la que su amigo fruncía el ceño e inflaba ligeramente sus mofletes, Riku se dio cuenta de que sí lo había mencionado.

—¡Te lo he dicho un montón de veces! –le recordó.

El mayor se detuvo. Suspiró. No era la primera vez que su mejor amigo le hablaba de cualquier cosa y se limitaba a mirarle, sin más, ignorando sus palabras. Era más que probable que, en alguna vez que lo mencionara, no estuviera escuchando. Y se sintió terriblemente mal por ello.

—Lo siento. –se disculpó.

Sin embargo, en vez de escuchar los gritos de Sora, reprendiéndole, éste le sorprendió poniéndose delante de él. Su expresión ya no era de molestia, sino todo lo contrario; su rostro se había relajado, mostrando a un serio y preocupado castaño que parecía querer ver a través de Riku.

—¿Qué te pasa, Riku? –preguntó débilmente, entrecerrando los ojos. —Llevas… un tiempo actuando de forma extraña.

El peliplateado se limitó a negar con la cabeza y suspirar, para seguir caminando después, como si Sora no hubiera preguntado absolutamente nada.

Pudo escucharle bufar, y supo que no iba a darse por vencido. No tan pronto.

—Somos amigos. –le recordó, aún empleando ese mismo tono de voz. —Si… hice algo mal, querría saberlo.

—Nunca haces nada malo, Sora.

No mentía.

Para Riku, Sora jamás hacía nada malo. Sabía perfectamente que su atolondrado amigo castaño no era tan descuidado y despistado como todos creían; él sabía que Sora siempre velaba por los demás, siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo correcto y jamás buscaba dañar a nadie. Para Riku, Sora era un ángel que se había caído del cielo hacía ya muchos años.

Sora no tenía la culpa de que él lo mirara con esos ojos tan posesivos e impuros.

–Nunca. –repitió, aunque fue apenas un susurro que el menor no pudo escuchar.

Sus ojos se abrieron algo más de lo normal cuando sintió una cálida mano apretar la suya, siempre fría. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante, como si fuera consciente del peligro que suponía ese contacto, tan inocente y desinteresado a simple vista y que, para Riku, no era más que una insensatez por parte de su temerario amigo, que no sabía las consecuencias que podría traer aquel contacto.

Porque cada vez que Sora le tocaba, aunque fuera un simple roce, su voluntad se volvía más y más frágil hasta que, un buen día, se derrumbara.

—Somos amigos, Riku. –insistió el ojiazul, sonriéndole de aquella forma tan tierna que sólo le hacía sentir más culpable. —Somos amigos desde siempre. Puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Lo sé, Sora. Lo sé.

Como también sabía lo mucho que le destrozaba escuchar aquella palabra tan horrible. Amigos. Sólo eso, amigos. Mejores amigos, como mucho. Pero nada más.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza al sentir el apretón de manos más firme.

—Lo sé. –insistió, sonriéndole.

Era una sonrisa débil, pero tierna. No podía decirse que fuera una falsa sonrisa; era triste, pero cargada de cariño y sincera. Porque siempre, sin importar lo mal que se sintiera, era capaz de mover sus labios, aunque fuera sólo un poco, para dedicarle aquel gesto amable. Era lo único que podía hacer para compensar sus sombríos pensamientos.

Funcionó, pues el castaño no volvió a preguntar y tiró de él para que le llevara al establecimiento de comida rápida más cercano. Riku suspiró, preguntándose por enésima vez en aquellos quince años de amistad cómo aquel delgaducho muchacho podía tener un apetito tan voraz e insaciable.

* * *

– _**Sector 6, Midgar –**_

_**15 de octubre, 9:53 p.m**_

* * *

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos y, a pesar de sus temores, Riku era incapaz de negar que había sido un rato agradable, tal y como recordaba que era la compañía de su ruidoso y, a veces, algo caprichoso amigo. No tenían que hacer nada en especial, sólo pasear, dejar que Sora pudiera comer algo dulce y hablar de cualquier cosa; las horas, entonces, pasaban en un pestañeo.

Eso era lo que más le gustaba de Sora.

Ahora, ambos estaban en la casa del ojiazul, sentados sobre la alfombra, muy cerca del televisor. Sora había logrado convencerle para que se quedara a cenar y pudieran jugar a la videoconsola, a uno de los _RPG_s favoritos de Sora, mientras esperaban a que las pizzas que habían pedido hacía ya media hora llegaran y, por supuesto, con una generosa tarrina de helado de vainilla con galletas que tanto le gustaba al goloso castaño.

—¡Por fin derroté a _Bahamut_! ¡Soy un héroe, soy un héroe! –canturreaba Sora victorioso, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

—Eso es porque yo te dije lo que debías hacer. –mencionó el mayor, dedicándole una de sus socarronas sonrisas que tanto sabía que le molestaban.

—¡Tonterías! Lo importante es que lo hice yo.

Riku no pudo evitar echarse a reír al ver la mueca que hizo su amigo, levantando su labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño pretendiendo parecer enfadado. Pero, como siempre, sólo se veía estúpidamente divertido.

Y lo parecía aún más cuando empezaba a murmurar tan rápido y con un tono de voz tan bajito que le resultaba imposible entenderlo. Pero sabía que era alguna clase de amenaza o advertencia de que se vengaría pronto. Aunque nunca lo hacía. O, al menos, nunca lo conseguía.

—¿Alguna vez habías pensado en un videojuego en el que el protagonista no llevara una espada? –preguntó Sora, aún pendiente de la pantalla.

—Supongo que sí. –respondió Riku, encogiéndose de hombros. –Si el protagonista es un mago, no tiene por qué llevar espada. También pueden llevar cuchillas, escudos…

—¿Y una llave gigante? ¡Nunca nadie ha llevado una llave gigante!

El peliplateado parpadeó varias veces.

—Eso es ridículo. –determinó. —¿Para qué iba alguien a llevar una llave gigante?

—¡Una espada con forma de llave! ¿No sería original?

—Insisto, ¿por qué una llave?

—Con una llave puedes… –comenzó el ojiazul, pensativo, hasta que alzó los brazos. —¡Abrir cosas! Podrías abrir los cofres con ella. ¿No es genial?

—Los cofres no necesitan llave. –le recordó el mayor. —Es una estupidez.

—¡Pues yo creo que sería guay!

—No, no lo es.

—¡Vamos, Riku! –insistió. —Piénsalo, ¡una espada con forma de llave! ¡Una Llave-Espada!

—¿Ese es el nombre más original que se te ocurría?

—Bah, eres un aburrido. Jamás lo entenderías.

—Y tú un niño.

No pudo evitar soltar una nueva carcajada cuando vio a su amigo inflar los mofletes de nuevo. Y esto sólo molestó más al castaño, quién –a pesar de que estaban llamando a la puerta– no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarle los cojines del sofá a su amigo cuando fue a abrirla.

—Si sigues así, te dejaré sin helado. –amenazó el mayor.

Riku abrió la puerta y pagó al repartidor, cogiendo su futura cena y, por supuesto, aquella tarrina de helado que sería el postre del castaño y sólo del castaño. Porque, seguramente, no le dejaría probarla. Las llevó a la cocina y aprovechó para mirar al castaño, que seguía concentrado en aquel videojuego.

A Sora le encantaban esas cosas. No era alguien que necesitara salir de fiesta; de hecho, jamás habían salido juntos por la noche. Cuando se veían, siempre terminaban en su casa, jugando a lo primero que encontraban o viendo una película. Y esa era otra de las cosas que le gustaban al peliplateado de su amigo: que necesitara tan poco para divertirse con él.

—Sería genial poder vivir aventuras así…

Miró al castaño en cuanto escuchó su voz, y reprimió una risilla al verle mirar a la pantalla tan emocionado y distraído. Sí, a Sora le encantaban ese tipo de videojuegos; ser un héroe y salvar al mundo. Siempre había sido así, y no importaba cuántos años pasaran, siempre era el mismo idiota que fantaseaba con esa clase de historias.

El mayor cambió de idea y decidió llevar las pizzas al salón, sabiendo que preferiría poder cenar y jugar al mismo tiempo. Y supo que había acertado al ver la amplia sonrisa que se formó en esos finos labios.

—¡Despacio, Sora! –advirtió Riku, viendo a su amigo coger ya las porciones de la pizza y llevándoselas a la boca.

—¡Auch! –se quejó al quemarse con el primer mordisco.

—Te lo dije. –dijo con un suspiro.

Pero la sonrisa que había permanecido en sus labios durante prácticamente toda la tarde desapareció al verle sacar la lengua, aparentemente para mirarla y seguir emitiendo quejidos por culpa de su impaciencia. Gesto que, con otra persona, habría pasado desapercibido para Riku. El problema era que se trataba de Sora.

Miró su lengua, pequeña y rosada. Apetecible, pensó, asustándose de ese pensamiento, que no sorprendiéndose. Después de todo, había pensado cosas aún peores acerca de ese patoso castaño.

Cosas que,desgraciadamente, estaba pensando en el lugar y momento equivocados.

Se levantó, de pronto, asustando al menor. No le dejó preguntar, no le dio tiempo ni siquiera a reaccionar cuando salió corriendo hacia el baño, encerrándose e ignorando la voz de Sora, con ese tono preocupado, llamándole y preguntándole.

Jadeó, con los ojos entrecerrados, y se miró al espejo. No entendía por qué le estaba costando cada vez más controlarse, evitar decir o hacer algo que pudiera perjudicar a Sora. ¿No se supone que debería ser al revés? Estaba convencido de que, con el tiempo, su obsesión por su mejor amigo desaparecía, junto a esos sentimientos impuros. Y más aún desde que Sora tenía novia.

Pero, sin embargo, esa extraña y deprimente sensación, esos pensamientos obsesivos y la imperiosa necesidad de encerrar al joven y evitar que nadie se relacionara con él sólo se habían vuelto más fuertes. Fuertes y peligrosos.

Estaba llegando a su límite.

—¡Riku! ¿Estás bien? ¡Abre la puerta!

La voz de Sora, al otro lado de la puerta, y los sonidos de sus puños aporreándola, le sacaron de esos pensamientos.

Respiró agitadamente, dirigiéndose hasta el lavabo. Se lavó la cara, una, dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces. Se miró al espejo después, repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez las palabras que siempre conseguían mantenerle cuerdo:

"_Lo haces por él. No puedes hacerle esto."_

Cuando se secó la cara y, por fin, se sintió más tranquilo, fue hacia la puerta del baño para abrirla. Esperaba no derrumbarse al ver el rostro preocupado de su amigo, así que evitó su mirada desde que salió del baño. Procuró no mover ni un solo músculo de su cara. No quería asustar al menor, y mucho menos hacerle ver algo que no deseaba que fuera descubierto.

Aunque, después de todo, Sora era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de algo así sólo mirándole.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada, creo que… no me sentó bien la cena.

—¡Podrías habérmelo dicho! Habríamos pedido otra cosa, o quiz-

—Querías cenar eso, ¿no? –lo cortó el mayor, atreviéndose al fin a mirarle, dedicándole otra amable y, a la vez, triste sonrisa.

Se sintió más tranquilo al ver que el ojiazul le devolvía la sonrisa. Y, una vez más, se repitió que debía conformarse con eso; con poder ver la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, con ser capaz de provocarla. Sólo con eso, debía bastarle.

Y, sin embargo, esa vocecilla en su cabeza, posesiva y retorcida, le gritaba que sólo él podía hacerle sonreír de aquella manera. Sólo él y nadie más. Porque era la persona que había estado al lado del castaño durante más tiempo; tenía derecho.

Sora era _suyo_.

* * *

– _**Sector 6, Midgar –**_

_**15 de octubre, 11:19 p.m**_

* * *

—¿Ya te vas?

Riku estaba en la puerta, ya abierta, pero al escuchar esa voz, dulce y algo apagada, volteó para mirar al castaño, que no parecía especialmente contento con la idea de dejarle marchar.

—Hemos pasado toda la tarde juntos, ¿no?

Y así era. Habían terminado de cenar, Sora pudo probar su delicioso helado e incluso le dejó probarlo a Riku. También continuaron jugando, hasta que el peliplateado miró la hora en su teléfono móvil y se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que creía.

—Pero… echaba de menos _esto_.

—Nos volveremos a ver pronto, ya lo sabes. –quiso consolarle, acercándose a su cabizbajo amigo para llevar la mano a su alborotado cabello castaño y revolverlo aún más.

—Siempre dices eso. –murmuró. –Pero nunca puedes verme.

Riku desvió la mirada, incapaz de negar aquella acusación. Era cierto, después de todo.

—Las cosas… han cambiado, Sora. –repitió, su misma excusa de siempre. —La vida universitaria es dura. Lo verás cuando empieces la carrera de Medicina.

No esperó que el castaño le abrazara, apretándole tan fuerte, escondiéndose en su pecho. No lo esperaba, pero debió predecirlo. Porque Sora siempre era así.

—Quédate. –suplicó. —Mis padres no están en casa. No quiero quedarme solo.

—Sora, yo…

—Por favor, Riku.

Cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando los puños, rindiéndose. Sora había ganado esta vez. Como siempre que suplicaba. En el momento en el que Sora lo pedía por favor, con aquella voz queda, esa forma desesperada de aferrarse a él y el modo de pronunciar su nombre, Riku era incapaz de mantenerse frío y firme.

Con él, nunca podía.

Y, en el fondo, le gustaba. De alguna manera, el joven peliplateado _disfrutaba _escuchando las súplicas de Sora. Esa sensación de satisfacción que recorría su cuerpo y su mente cada vez que sentía que el castaño le necesitaba, a él y sólo a él, le ayudaba a mantener sus deseos reprimidos. Saber que su mejor amigo recurría a él, que dependía de él, le producía un inexplicable y enfermizo placer.

Sonrió, de forma casi maliciosa.

—Claro.

Instantes después, Sora se apartó, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Sostuvo las manos del mayor, tirando de él y guiándole por los pasillos de la casa, hasta llegar a la puerta en la que estaba su habitación.

—¿Crees que no me acuerdo de dónde duermes? –preguntó el invitado, arqueando una ceja.

Aunque, en el fondo, sólo procuraba no pensar en que Sora acaba de arrastarle hasta su habitación con demasiada urgencia. De noche, sin sus padres.

—¡Hace tanto tiempo que no vienes, que no me extrañaría nada!

Cuando abrió la puerta, Riku pudo ver que la habitación de su amigo seguía exactamente igual que siempre. Un completo desastre; calcetines y ropa del menor tirada por todas partes, un par de peluches sobre la cama que, al parecer, Sora había olvidado esconder y una pequeña montaña de libros, probablemente del instituto, apilados sobre el escritorio. Con las paredes pintadas de un azul pálido, decoradas con un par de pósters y un enorme corcho en el que aún podía reconocer varias fotos de ambos juntos, un par de años atrás.

Pero no quiso mirarlo mucho, porque también podía distinguir cierta cabellera pelirroja en algunas de esas fotos.

—Veo que sigues siendo un maldito desastre. –comentó, llevándose la mano a la frente y dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¡Cállate!

Llevó unos cuantos minutos que el ojiazul deshiciera la cama y la preparara para los dos. Mientras, Riku revisó en su armario, en busca de un pijama que pudiera utilizar, convencido de que todos le estarían pequeños. Y así era, podía incluso apreciarlo a simple vista.

—Voy a… quitarme la ropa al baño. –dijo sin más, saliendo de la habitación.

Dejó la ropa perfectamente doblada encima de la silla del menor cuando volvió, mirando después hacia la cama, sorprendido al encontrarse con que su amigo no había sacado la cama de abajo. Y reprimiendo una risilla al ver el pijama de su amigo, de pantalones y camiseta rojos y un dibujo del ratón _Mickey_ en él.

—¡No tiene gracia! Lo eligió mi madre. –se excusó, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos. –Ya sabes cómo es.

Riku negó con la cabeza, aún con una tranquila sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, y fue a sentarse en la cama.

—¿No vas a sacar la otra cama?

—¿Ah? Oh… no. Compramos otra. –respondió. —Esta no tiene segunda cama.

Al escucharlo, el peliplateado trató de mantenerse impasible, sin mostrar ningún tipo de cambio en su expresión. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el temblor de sus extremidades sólo de imaginarse durmiendo con Sora en la misma cama. En una cama individual.

—¿Tus padres no sospechan cuando invitas a Kairi? –preguntó, pronunciando el nombre de la novia de su amigo como si de cristales rotos desgarrando su garganta se tratara.

Le sorprendió ver el rostro de su amigo enrojecer de aquella forma tan exagerada, mientras negaba casi frenéticamente con la cabeza y le lanzaba algunos de los peluches.

—¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Kairi nunca duerme aquí!

Aunque Sora probablemente interpretara esa sonrisa del mayor como una mueca de burla, en realidad no era más que una sonrisa de puro alivio. La pelirroja jamás había dormido en casa de Sora; eso era un prestigio que, por ahora, estaba reservado para él.

Por ahora. Y pensar en eso logró irritarle.

Cuando volvió a mirar al castaño, éste ya se había metido en la cama, dándole la espalda. Estaba molesto y muy avergonzado por su comentario. Pero había merecido la pena; ahora se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que Kairi no había estado tumbada en esa cama.

Se tumbó junto a él, mirando su estrecha espalda.

—Vamos, Sora. No te enfades. –le pidió, empleando ese tono jocoso que tanto le irritaba. —Para una vez que me quedo… –añadió, lamentándose de manera fingida.

—¡Tú lo has dicho! Para una vez que te quedas, y encima te burlas de mí. ¡Eres una persona horrible, Riku!

El aludido sonrió de forma amarga. _"No sabes cuánto, Sora."_, pensó.

Pero, tal y como esperaba, Sora no tardó demasiado en volver a darse la vuelta y mirarle. Aunque pretendía parecer enfadado, pudo percibir esas casi imperceptibles curvas en la comisura de sus labios, formando una disimulada sonrisa.

—Gracias por quedarte. –susurró.

Riku no respondió, sólo vio cómo cerraba sus ojos, con esa sonrisa tranquila y dulce que siempre quedaba en sus labios antes de que durmiera.

—Realmente te echaba de menos.

Siguió en silencio, escuchando la respiración del menor, que poco a poco se volvía más profunda y pausada. Ese rostro, tranquilo, en cuestión de minutos ya casi dormido, con sus labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo ligeramente encogido, a su lado, casi pegado a él.

Si Sora supiera el peligro que corría a su lado, no dormiría tan pacíficamente, ni mucho menos tan cerca de él.

Y, una vez más, Riku se preguntó con temor cuándo pasaría. Cuándo se dejaría llevar por sus deseos y dañaría a su mejor amigo, sin remedio.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo. No me convence del todo, y espero que el hecho de que tenga un toque ligeramente más suave que la historia de Roxas no os haya disgustado. Ya lo veré en vuestros comentarios y, ahora sí, nos vemos en** dos semanas**, aproximadamente.

¿Reviews?


	3. Límites

****¡Muy buenas! He vuelto un día más tarde de lo que habría querido, pero aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Tengo algunas dudas respecto a él y, por otro lado, me gusta la forma de enfocarlo. Pero eso es a opinión de cada uno, y yo quiero saber la vuestra.

Y, por eso, paso a las reviews:

**Birds Ate My Face: **Troy Bolton me llama Sora, ¡oh dios! Me tranquiliza muchísimo que, a pesar de ser un poco más _azucarada _que la historia de Roxas, no te disguste. Y espero que siga siendo así, y que disfrutes de este capítulo aunque la mitad sea algo que ya hayas visto, pero contado de otra manera. ¡Gracias, por todo!

**AlhenaSmile: **Para nada, Sora es el más hetero de esta historia, por ahora. Curioso, ¿verdad? Irónico. Y sí, quería añadir un guiño al propio videojuego, ya que al ser Universo Alterno y una historia no-fantástica hay ciertas cosas que desaparecen. Me alegra que esta historia y Riku te gusten tanto; quiero que contraste con la personalidad de Roxas, y pienso que es con el personaje con el que más fácilmente puede uno identificarse. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo!

**Surya Hatoway: **Creí que era difícil darse cuenta de la faceta oculta de Sora, pero vaya, te estás acercando mucho y eso que aún no he puesto demasiado acerca de él. Sorprendente, ¡en el buen sentido! En serio, tus reviews siempre me animan; me daba mucho miedo que esta historia pudiera parecer demasiado dulce en comparación con la de Roxas, y justamente quería que fueran distintas, y ver que he conseguido causar ese efecto es un buen logro. Y sí, una llave-espada es un arma estúpida e incluso Sora lo sabe, pobre... ¡Mil gracias por tu review, y disfruta el capítulo!

**SexyDiva: **¡Todo un placer recibir tu review! Me halaga muchísimo que hayas parado a leer este fic también, así como el de Roxas; en serio, significa mucho para mi poder interesar tanto a un lector. Espero no decepcionar con este capítulo y que lo disfrutes. ¡Gracias!

Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero de verdad que os guste, vuestras reviews hacen que me anime muchísimo a escribir. Creo que hacía años que no escribía tanto y tan seguido y es, en parte, gracias a vosotros/as.

**Disclaimers:** Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney y yo no gano dinero escribiendo esto.

* * *

**- Definiciones del **_**Amor**_** -**

**El **_**amor**_**, por Riku**

**Capítulo III**

* * *

– _**Sector 6, Midgar –**_

_**16 de octubre, 7:45 p.m**_

* * *

Fue el sonido ensordecedor del despertador el que hizo que el albino abriera los ojos, lentamente y entre gruñidos, buscando aquel artefacto del demonio para lanzarlo contra la pared más cercana sin necesidad de apartar su rostro de la almohada. Resopló victorioso al escuchar el estruendo del despertador al caer al suelo.

Sin embargo, no fue consciente del lugar en el que estaba hasta que escuchó una dulce voz suspirar. Una que conocía muy bien.

Se apartó rápidamente de la almohada, encontrándose con el plácido rostro dormido de su despistado amigo; con los ojos cerrados, mostrándole esas largas pestañas, sus finos labios ligeramente separados que, de vez en cuando, dejaban escapar pequeños suspiros y alguna que otra palabra ininteligente.

Riku fue incapaz de reprimir una débil risilla. Había olvidado el aspecto del castaño mientras dormía, como tampoco recordaba lo increíblemente difícil que era despertarlo. Ni siquiera aquel estridente sonido lo había conseguido.

—No tienes remedio, pequeño desastre…

Sin embargo, aquella apacible sonrisa de su rostro, así como ese buen humor instantáneo que le causaba ver a su amigo, se esfumaron en el instante en el que su mirada se detuvo en los labios del ojiazul, entreabiertos.

_Esperándole_.

Apenas fue consciente de que su cabeza se había movido ligeramente hacia delante, ladeándose, acercándose a aquellos labios que ahora se mostraban tan apetecibles y tentadores. Iba a cometer una auténtica estupidez, la escasa sensatez que poseía en aquel momento se lo advertía y, sin embargo, no parecía dispuesto a razonar.

Hasta que lo escuchó.

—N-no… –gimoteó, en sueños.

Se apartó, sin dudarlo, levantándose de la cama y golpeando un par de veces sus mejillas. Negó con la cabeza, dando vueltas por la desordenada habitación del castaño, preguntándose cuál de todos esos objetos del cuarto serviría para darse un fuerte golpe. Bufó al darse cuenta de que, aún así, sus ojos eran incapaces de dejar de observarle dormir, aunque fuera disimuladamente.

Y, una vez más, tuvo que repetirse aquellas palabras que su conciencia siempre se encargaba de recordarle cuando su ya desquiciada mente estaba a punto de traicionarle:

"_Lo haces por él. No puedes hacerle esto."_

Se agachó al suelo para ponerse las zapatillas, dándole la espalda a la cama y a su amigo. Y, esta vez, se acercó para mirar intencionadamente el corcho que se encontraba en una de las paredes, sobre el escritorio de su amigo. Miró con detenimiento las numerosas fotos y recortes que colgados; recordaba las fotos, él aparecía en muchas de ellas, a veces mirando hacia otro lado y siempre con cara de fastidio. Después de todo, odiaba las fotos a pesar de que Sora insistía una y otra vez en que eran recuerdos y necesitaba plasmarlos.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño al reconocer a cierta joven pelirroja en muchas otras fotos, abrazada a su amigo, con una radiante sonrisa y siempre cuidadosamente arreglada. Sora siempre mostraba una tímida sonrisa en todas aquellas fotografías; parecían la típica pareja de actores adolescentes que eran portada de todas las revistas para jóvenes. Todos sus compañeros de clase pensaban que hacían una pareja perfecta y repetían ese comentario una y otra vez. O, al menos, las veces suficientes como para que Riku golpear lo que tuviera más cerca.

Desvió la mirada, intentando borrar de su cabeza todas aquellas imágenes, el rostro de su mejor amigo sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su novia y, sobre todo, los comentarios acerca de ellos y el día en el que Sora se acercó a él, con una sonrisa tímida y su cabeza agachada, a contarle que, por fin, estaba saliendo con alguien. Y lo duro que fue sonreírle y decirle que era maravilloso.

Lo que más odiaba, era tener que admitir que todos tenían razón: Sora y Kairi eran la pareja perfecta.

—¿Riku?

La somnolienta voz del menor hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, volteando para mirarle. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Sora bostezar y estirarse, con su alborotado cabello castaño más despeinado que de costumbre e incapaz de abrir del todo los ojos. Incluso se le escapó otra débil risilla al ver cómo miraba hacia todos los lados, desorientado, hasta que encontró su despertador tirado en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces despierto a las ocho de la mañana?

Sólo entonces, ambos se dieron cuenta de que aún era jueves.

—¡Joder! –maldijo Riku. —Hoy tenía clase a primera hora, ¡voy a llegar tarde!

—¡Ah! ¡Yo también!

El castaño se levantó de su cama casi de un salto, deshaciéndose de su ropa sin mucho pudor, sorprendiendo a Riku, quién apartó la mirada inmediatamente. Sus manos temblaron casi al instante y miró hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir corriendo.

Sin embargo, el despistado Sora no se dio cuenta y siguió rebuscando en aquel desastre de habitación su uniforme de instituto apresuradamente.

—Entras a las nueve, ¿no? –preguntó. —Puedo acompañarte a la estación, está al lado del instituto.

Riku se atrevió a mirar de reojo a su mejor amigo, que estaba teniendo una especie de lucha contra los pantalones. Apretó los puños, volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia cualquier otro punto de la habitación y negando después con la cabeza.

—Tengo prisa. Debo irme ya.

—Pero… ¡aún tienes tiempo! –insistió Sora. —El tren no suele tardar mucho más de media hora, ¡y yo estaré listo enseguida!

El peliplateado llegó a considerarlo por un momento, pero esa vocecilla –aún coherente– le recordó por qué era una mala idea cuando sus ojos aguamarina volvieron a detenerse contemplando el torso desnudo de Sora, con esos brazos apreciablemente trabajados, a pesar de su delgada figura. Ya no era ese niño delgaducho al que se dedicaba a sacar de quicio durante la secundaria.

Y, por eso y porque, a pesar de todo eso, seguía siendo como un niño, Riku se repitió de nuevo que debía alejarse cuanto antes.

—Lo siento, otro día. –respondió, algo cortante.

Y, sin darle tiempo al ojiazul a replicar, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación para dirigirse hasta la puerta de casa, aparentemente sereno, pero con sus puños fuertemente cerrados. En realidad, en su interior se debatía entre salir corriendo de allí o volver a subir a la habitación. Ninguna de las dos cosas sería responsable, y se dijo una y otra vez que sólo tenía que esperar un poco más, hasta salir de su casa.

—¡Riku, espera!

Se detuvo como una mascota excelentemente entrenada cuando el castaño lo llamó. Reprimió una especie de gruñido, plantado frente a la puerta sin mover un solo músculo.

—¿Cuándo…? –comenzó a preguntar, vacilando. —¿Cuándo… podré volver a verte?

Sin darle ninguna respuesta, Riku abandonó la casa de su amigo en completo silencio.

* * *

– **Sector 7, Midgar –**

**16 de octubre, 5:03 p.m**

* * *

El peliplateado caminaba por las calles del séptimo sector de Midgar, llevando un recorrido que conocía bien. Muy bien, de hecho, especialmente en la última semana; había ido prácticamente todas las tardes a visitarle, buscando consejo o, más bien, simplemente su consuelo. Él era la única persona que conocía su situación, el único al que podía contárselo.

—Entonces… ¿estás segura de que hoy no abrimos?

—"Uhm, no. Ansem me avisó esta mañana de que tenía que arreglar unos papeles." –respondió una tímida voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

—Aprovecha para descansar. –le recomendó. —Se te nota cansada.

Sin decir mucho más, colgó el teléfono, suspirando aliviado. Ya había tenido suficiente siendo incapaz de concentrarse en clase después de lo ocurrido aquella mañana con Sora, no necesitaba al anciano Ansem reprendiéndole por responder de mala manera a algún cliente.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando, al fin, llegó a aquel bloque de apartamentos que había visitado ya tantas veces. Se acercó al portal, comprobando que –como siempre– la puerta estaba entreabierta y sólo necesitó empujar un poco para abrirla. Él siempre se estaba quejando cuando se veían porque nunca venían a arreglarla y era un auténtico fastidio.

Subió las escaleras apresuradamente, agradeciendo no encontrarse con ninguno de los vecinos de su amigo durante el camino; eran insoportablemente cotillas y siempre se quedaban mirándole de arriba abajo para cuchichear después. Era realmente incómodo. Respiró algo fuerte cuando, al fin, llegó hasta la puerta del apartamento de su amigo, sin ningún encuentro incómodo por el camino. Aporreó la puerta, varias veces e insistentemente.

No esperó ser recibido por su amigo completamente desnudo, con una única toalla alrededor de su cintura, su delicado cabello dorado aún mojado y aquella sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus labios en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Riku se alarmó al ver al rubio recibirle de esa manera, y enseguida aprovechó su largo flequillo para ocultarse tras él, agachando tímidamente la cabeza, sintiendo un suave calor en sus mejillas. No era la primera vez que visitaba a su amigo sin avisar en las últimas semanas; aún recordaba aquel día en el que irrumpió sin más, cuando su amigo tenía una visita. Ambos estaban ocupados, y a su adulto y malhumorado acompañante no le gustó en absoluto ser interrumpido.

—Perdona, ¿estás…?

—Descuida, tengo la tarde libre. Acababa de salir de la ducha. –le respondió el rubio antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar, aún con aquella traviesa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

Cuando vio que se apartaba un poco de la puerta, el avergonzado peliplateado entró sin apartar la mirada del suelo, deshaciéndose después de su largo abrigo azul grisáceo para colgarlo y sentarse después en el sofá, concentrado en no mirar nada que no fuera el suelo o sus zapatillas.

No dijo absolutamente nada, y Roxas tampoco parecía dispuesto a romper el silencio de la sala. No sabía por dónde empezar; sabía perfectamente a qué había venido, a hablarle una vez más de sus problemas para controlarse y no saltar encima de su mejor amigo, o decirle algo estúpido. Siempre hacía lo mismo y, a veces, temía pensar cuándo se le acabaría la paciencia al que una vez fue su compañero de clase en la universidad.

Riku era consciente de que su comportamiento comenzaba a rozar el egoísmo, pero también sabía que aquel rubio era el único que podía escucharle sin pensar que era un enfermo o un traidor. Porque era así como se sentía; un traidor cuyos sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo no debían haber aflorado jamás.

—Sora, ¿verdad?

Al fin, fue su compañero el que tuvo que iniciar la conversación. Pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Riku.

—Deberías quitártelo ya de la cabeza. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Esta vez, no dijo absolutamente nada. Lo sabía, y Roxas se lo había repetido ya incontables veces, pero esa idea siempre le resultaba imposible. Era imposible no pensar en aquel risueño castaño con el que había compartido su vida prácticamente desde que nació.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se esbozó en sus labios al sentir la mano de su joven amigo sobre su hombro; se había sentado junto a él. A pesar de su horrible comportamiento, siempre tan egoísta y socialmente torpe, Roxas jamás dejaba de sentarse a su lado y esperar, escuchar, a pesar de las evidentes dificultades que siempre había tenido el peliplateado para expresar sus sentimientos.

Riku no era una persona que pudiera presumir de cantidad de amigos, pero era consciente de lo valiosa que era su amistad con el rubio, por desesperante que a veces pudiera parecer. No podía romperla, jamás.

—Vamos, Riku. –lo animó el rubio, una vez más. —No has venido aquí para quedarte mirando la alfombra, ¿no?

—No puedo. –fue capaz de responder, al fin, sintiendo aquel doloroso nudo en su garganta.

—¿No puedes decírmelo? –insistió, y Riku percibió la incredulidad en sus palabras.

—No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. –aclaró.

Ahora, sabía lo que vendría después. Agachó un poco más la cabeza, preparándose para escuchar todo lo que el rubio tenía que decirle.

_—_Riku, llevas así prácticamente desde que te conozco. Cuando empezaste la carrera dejasteis de veros tanto, ¿en serio no has conocido a otra persona?

El peliplateado se encogió, como un niño al que estaba reprendiendo su madre, y tomó aire antes de responder:

—No.

—Sinceramente, creo que necesitas un buen polv…

—¡Las cosas no son tan simples, Roxas! –bramó el joven, rojo como un tomate, antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar aquel comentario.

Sólo entonces, apartó la mirada del suelo y levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con esos profundos y penetrantes ojos azules de su amigo, así como su tranquila expresión, siempre inalterable. Apretó los puños, sin moverse de dónde estaba, temblando ligeramente por la rabia y la impotencia. Odiaba ese molesto nudo en la garganta que siempre le impedía poder expresarse como le gustaría.

Para su promiscuo amigo, todo lo que decía era sencillo y lógico; Roxas nunca tuvo una visión positiva de esos sentimientos o, al menos, no desde que Riku lo conocía. Tal vez, por eso, era capaz de dedicarse a lo que se dedicaba sin sentirse culpable o despreciable, o eso era lo que el peliplateado creía.

Aún recordaba lo mucho que se escandalizó cuando aquel coqueto muchacho de ojos azules le confesó a lo que se dedicaba y por qué no había vuelto a asistir a clase.

—No puedes estar así para siempre. —le recordó Roxas, una vez más.

—Ya lo sé…

—Él tiene novia, Riku. _Novia._

Cada vez que su amigo le recordaba la existencia de esa horrible palabra, una dolorosa punzada atacaba su pecho. Lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente, pero no quería escucharlo.

—Tal vez deberías empezar a… evitar relacionarte con él hasta que…

—Sora me necesita. –lo cortó.

Eso era lo que siempre repetía cuando Roxas insistía en olvidarse del castaño; Sora siempre había recurrido a él cuando no se sentía bien, cuando necesitaba a alguien cerca. Y, codiciosamente, le gustaba. Le gustaba saber que Sora siempre le necesitaba a él, que siempre recurriera a su compañía cuando no se sentía bien. Y, a veces, incluso se _alegraba_ de que su mejor amigo se sintiera mal, porque era cuando más insistía en verle, cuando incluir a Kairi en sus planes no era necesario, y podían verse solos.

Volvió a sentirse completamente despreciable al recordarlo.

—Riku, ¿has pensado alguna vez si lo que sientes por Sora es enfermizo?

El joven albino volvió a encogerse. Era como si Roxas hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos, y eso le asustaba; ni siquiera su excéntrico amigo conocía sus sentimientos a la perfección, ni siquiera con él compartía ese lado oscuro de sus peligrosos pensamientos.

No pudo ocultar su sorpresa y, esta vez, no volvió a mirar hacia el suelo. Sus ojos aguamarina se clavaron en los de Roxas, tan dolorosamente parecidos a los de su mejor amigo.

—No vas a poder seguir reprimiéndolo por mucho tiempo. Un buen día, Riku, vas a hacerle daño.

Lo sabía, lo sabía. Lo más doloroso del asunto, era que lo sabía perfectamente. Lo _sentía_.

Estaba llegando a su límite.

—Jamás le haría daño a Sora.

Y, aún así, insistió. Porque no quería pensar en ello, porque, a pesar de su ahora tan enfermiza relación con el castaño, dañarle era lo último que querría hacer.

Y, sin embargo, no sabía si trataba de convencer al escéptico Roxas o a sí mismo.

—Algún día, Riku, no vas a poderlo controlar.

—¡Yo no soy como tú!

Fue consciente del error que había comido un instante después de escucharse gritar. Y se convenció al ver ese ceño ligeramente fruncido en la siempre tranquila y confiada expresión de Roxas. Había cruzado la línea.

Se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano del rubio, sosteniendo su muñeca e impidiéndoselo.

—Define _como yo_.

—Roxas, yo no…

—Vamos, dilo. No has soltado algo como eso por nada, ¿no? –insistió.

A pesar de que le obligó a sentarse de nuevo en ese sofá, con una apacible sonrisa en su rostro, Riku sabía que no le había hecho ninguna gracia lo que acababa de decirle.

O eso quería pensar. Que, en el fondo, a su amigo no le gustaba su estilo de vida.

—Yo no necesito… _sexo_… para sentirme bien como tú.

Cuando Roxas se levantó, lo que el joven de cabello largo esperó fue que lo echara de su casa. Sabía que no debía decir esas palabras; siempre se repitió que no debía juzgar jamás el _oficio_ y las aficiones de su amigo, por extravagante, peligroso e inmoral que le resultara. Pero no se había podido controlar. Estaba enfadado, frustrado, agobiado y terriblemente asustado; era consciente de que, tarde o temprano, tendría que darle la razón al rubio.

Lo que no esperó, fue aquella carcajada que escapó de sus labios del ojiazul.

—¿Cuántas veces te has encerrado en el baño pensando en él? –preguntó, una vez dejó de reír.

Riku fue incapaz de responderle. Agachó la cabeza, en completo silencio.

—No, vamos. Dilo. ¿Cuántas te has hecho pensando en él?

—¡Roxas! –quiso reprenderle, nuevamente sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

—¿Cuántas, en las últimas semanas?

Odiaba cuando Roxas hablaba sobre esos temas de esa manera. Lo _odiaba_.

—Te estoy haciendo una pregunta, Riku. –insistió.

—¡Sabes que odio hablar de _eso_! –le recordó, volviendo a mirarle.

A esos ojos azules, ahora fríos y distantes. Y, aún así, inquietantemente tranquilos.

—Pero, sin embargo, no haces más que venir a mi casa a hablarme de ello. –le recordó Roxas, cruzándose de brazos.

Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la alfombra, en completo silencio. No podía replicar absolutamente nada, porque el rubio tenía razón.

Y siguió preguntando.

—¿Cuántos días no le has cogido el teléfono cuando te ha llamado? ¿Cuántas veces le has dado una mala contestación? ¿Cuántas has evitado que te hable de su novia?

—…Muchas.

—¿Cómo de _sensible_ decías que es Sora?

Aunque en aquella habitación volviera a reinar el silencio, la expresión de Riku. Sus, ojos ligeramente más abiertos, y su labio inferior, atrapado entre sus dientes. Aún si lograba controlarse, si se mantenía distante con su mejor amigo, iba a hacerle daño. Porque Sora se culparía, pensaría que él había causado todo esto, que no quería acercarse a él porque hizo algo malo.

Y, recordando los tristes e inocentes ojos del castaño la noche anterior, antes de que intentara marcharse, así como sus dulces palabras antes de caer dormido minutos después, se maldijo a sí mismo por estar tan ciego y ser incapaz de ver el daño que estaba causando.

No sólo a su mejor amigo, también a Roxas, haciéndole pagar con todas sus frustraciones.

—O te desquitas con alguien ya y te lo quitas de la cabeza o vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida.

Y, sin embargo, el rubio seguía reprendiéndole, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Estoy _enamorado_ de él, Roxas! –bramó, levantándose del sofá, con el ceño fruncido y fulminando al rubio con la mirada.

No lo entendía. Roxas no lo entendía, y no podía culparle. El rubio no creía en esa clase de sentimientos; y Riku comenzaba a preguntarse si eran tan benignos y maravillosos como todos decían.

—No estás enamorado, es una jodida obsesión. –sentenció Roxas. —Nunca vas a estar con él. Tiene novia, Riku. Pasa página. Eres lo suficientemente atractivo como para encontrar a otro chico inocente que se abra de piernas para ti y sin tener que dejarle tu hombro para que llore.

—¿¡Qué vas a entender tú, Roxas!? ¡_Nunca_ has querido a nadie!

Nuevamente, unos minutos de incómodo silencio invadieron la habitación. Ambos se miraron y, mientras que esos ojos de color aguamarina, apagados y cansados, observaban al rubio con un profundo arrepentimiento, nada parecía haber perturbado la indiferente mirada de aquellos profundos y misteriosos ojos azules.

Riku sabía que había vuelto a meter la pata.

—Lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. –esta vez, su voz la que rompió el silencio.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió su abrigo y salió de allí sin mediar palabra.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, pensando cuál de todos los improperios que pasaban por su cabeza era el más apropiado para describir su comportamiento. Roxas tenía razón y, sin embargo, era incapaz de admitirlo en voz alta; incapaz de admitir que ese _amor _que sentía hacia su mejor amigo era obsesivo, enfermizo y peligrosamente dañino.

Lo que acababa de suceder con el rubio era insignificante en comparación a lo que podría decirle a su mejor amigo si, un buen día, llegaba a su límite cerca de él.

Y, una vez salió del edificio, sintió un par de lágrimas traicioneras escapar de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio, apretando los puños y reprimiendo un grito que habría asustado a medio vecindario. Estaba llorando, y se sentía patético por ello.

No eran lágrimas de tristeza; era rabia, era impotencia. Era saber que Roxas tenía razón y, al mismo tiempo, ser consciente de que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Su amor, si era eso de lo que se trataba, no era más que un castigo.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Sé que la mitad de este fic es una escena que, probablemente, muchos habréis leído ya en la historia de Roxas, pero digamos que es la _gracia_ de este proyecto: ver los distintos puntos de vista de cada personaje. La misma escena puede significar distintas cosas, y eso es lo que quiero reflejar... y espero haberlo conseguido, vaya.

Sigo sin saber cómo estoy consiguiendo cumplir -más o menos- con los plazos que me he propuesto, estoy gratamente sorprendida y orgullosa de mí misma. Sin embargo, pido paciencia estas dos semanas. Las tengo abarrotadas de cosas que hacer (académicamente hablando) y aunque estas dos historias son mi prioridad, no sé si podré cumplir con los plazos como hasta ahora.

Sin enrollarme más, ¡nos leemos!


	4. Te quiero

Lo sé, lo sé. Dos semanas de retraso, si mis cuentas no fallan y si no han sido más. Como advertí, me encontraba en época de exámenes y, al final, se me echó todo encima y no tuve tiempo de escribir. Tenía todo en mi cabeza, e incluso anotado en pequeños resúmenes para desarrollarlo, pero no encontraba tiempo, ni inspiración. De verdad espero que podáis perdonarme; no miento cuando digo que me sentó peor a mí que a vosotros no poder actualizar ninguna de mis historias.

Pero he vuelto. Acabaron los exámenes y soy completamente libre. Este fin de semana actualizaré también la historia de Roxas y, la siguiente, _**Amigo** **Imaginario**_, que ya está llegando a su fin. Mantendré los plazos que tenía establecidos hasta ahora y, en las próximas semanas, tal vez publique la versión de Sora, depende del tiempo que me quede y de cómo se comporte mi creatividad, ya que la necesito para otros proyectos cortos.

Tiempo de responder a las _reviews:_

**AlhenaSmile: **A pesar de que no quiero la típica historia empalagosa y romántica, no puedo apartar los términos "tierno" y "dulce" de la relación entre Riku y Sora; es inevitable y, aunque pretenda darle un toque más realista y ácido, es imposible no darles escenas como las del anterior capítulo. Y sí, pocos coincidirían con la visión de Roxas, y que sea tan diferente de la de Riku es de las razones por las que quise hacer la misma historia con diferentes puntos de vista. Me alegra que te haya gustado, que ames tanto a Riku y... bueno, me temo que el pobre seguirá sufriendo. El amor no correspondido es doloroso, aunque sea un _first world problem_.

**Surya Hatoway:** Echaba de menos tus reviews, y espero no haberte perdido como lectora por mi retraso. Sí, el amor no correspondido es realmente doloroso, aunque no sea uno de los peores males de este mundo. Y sí, me sorprendió que tengas una idea de Sora tan cercana a mis intenciones, ¡creí que nadie se lo esperaría! Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, y por supuesto que lo disfrutes.

**SexyDiva: **Sí, admito que mi Riku no sólo roza lo enfermizo, y lo más preocupante de todo es que disfruto con ello. Aún así, me alegra muchísimo que a pesar de ello te siga gustando. Espero de verdad no decepcionar con este capítulo.

**Nanndo: **Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, de verdad. Confieso que no posee una gran trama (es de mis principales preocupaciones en esta historia), porque lo que quiero relatar son los sentimientos, quiero crear personajes complejos, darles profundidad y, sobre todo, hacerlos _humanos_. Me enorgullece muchísimo leer vuestros comentarios, porque siento que lo estoy consiguiendo, así que sólo puedo agradecértelo de corazón. Y sí, Roxas es también mi favorito por ahora. Y también, yo prestaría atención a Sora, publicaré su historia muy pronto y tal vez sea... sorprendente.

Nada más que decir. Admito que me ha costado algo más escribir este capítulo, y espero que la calidad de la historia no haya empeorado. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimers: **Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney y yo no gano dinero escribiendo esto.

* * *

**- Definiciones del **_**Amor**_** -**

**El **_**amor**_**, por Riku**

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

– _**Sector 5, Midgar –**_

_**25 de octubre, 8:08 p.m**_

* * *

Acababa de marcharse el último cliente de aquella modesta cafetería cuando su jefe les ordenó que terminaran de recogerlo todo y fueran a cambiarse. Riku se encontraba en lo que parecía la comprobación de la caja, pero su cabeza se encontraba a kilómetros de allí, tal vez ni siquiera en el mismo espacio temporal; no paraba de recordar las palabras que le dedicó su promiscuo amigo la última vez que se vieron, así como tampoco los últimos sueños que había tenido con Sora.

Sueños que no podía contar a nadie y que debía olvidar por el bien de su salud mental.

—¿Hola? Riku, ¿estás aquí?

El peliplateado dio un respingo al escuchar esa voz que, a pesar de ser dulce y amable, había logrado asustarle. Suspiró al comprobar que se trataba de su compañera de trabajo, que le miraba con una divertida sonrisilla hasta que reparó en su expresión y se acercó un poco más a él, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas todo el día distraído…

—Sí, sí. –respondió cuando fue capaz de reaccionar. —No he dormido muy bien estos días.

—¿Seguro?

La joven, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel pálida, observaba a su compañero de trabajo algo escéptica. No era la primera vez en estas últimas semanas que le llamaba la atención antes de que lo hiciera su jefe y, aunque no solía mantener conversaciones especialmente personajes con el albino, sabía que algo le preocupaba.

Y, a pesar de que siempre había sido una chica atenta e increíblemente amable con él, Riku se veía incapaz de hablarle de sus _problemas_. No había sido capaz de hablarlos con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo; sólo con Roxas, y ahora, por estúpido, no podía hacerlo.

Tampoco sería justo.

—¡Vamos, chicos! Seguro que tenéis prisa por volver a casa. –les recordó una voz mucho más grave y ligeramente severa.

—¡Sí, señor! –se apresuró a responder su compañera.

Su jefe, Ansem, era un señor de mediana edad, cabello largo, peinado y de color rubio casi platino, al igual que su perilla y bigote. Era de alta estatura y, a pesar de su edad, mantenía un aspecto saludable. A pesar de su apariencia severa y estricta, esa sonrisa casi paternal hizo que sus dos trabajadores sonrieran algo más tranquilos.

Sin embargo, la muchacha volvió a dirigirle a su compañero esa mirada de preocupación.

—Naminé, estoy bien. –insistió Riku con un suspiro.

La joven rubia bufó, cruzándose de brazos y apartando a su compañero de la caja. Éste, por otro lado, la miraba desconcertado.

—Ve a cambiarte, yo me encargo de esto. –explicó. —Como lo cuentes mal, Ansem se enfadará.

Riku asintió sin más, marchándose y encerrándose en ese pequeña habitación que utilizaban como vestuario. Se deshizo de su uniforme de trabajo y guardó en la bolsa antes de ponerse su ropa habitual; esta vez, unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban algo grandes, un jersey negro de cuello algo y su chaleco blanco.

Después, miró la hora en su teléfono móvil; Sora estaba a punto de llegar. Esperaba que pudiera encontrar el sitio. Con lo despistado que era, seguro que se perdía…

Cuando volvió, Naminé había terminado de recoger y de contar el dinero de la caja. Suspiró de nuevo.

—No tenías que hacerlo tú todo…

—Estás cansado, ¿no?

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa expresión siempre tan cariñosa y agradable que le dedicaba su compañera.

—Pero tú trabajas aquí todo el día. –le recordó.

Al contrario que Riku, Naminé no necesitaba las mañanas para asistir a la universidad; no estudiaba, sólo se dedicaba a trabajar en la cafetería todo el día. O, al menos, eso era todo lo que el peliplateado conocía de su compañera de trabajo. Le extrañaba que alguien tan inteligente decidiera abandonar sus estudios, pero nunca preguntaba más de lo necesario, y no consideraba la idea de comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

Volvió a mirar su móvil pero, al parecer, la muchacha había reparado en ello.

—¿Esperas a alguien? –preguntó.

Riku se limitó a asentir con timidez, desviando la mirada.

—¿A tu amigo? Ese chico rubio, el guapo. –comentó con una débil risilla. —Parece agradable.

—No te parecería tan _agradable _si lo conocieras. –le respondió. —Ese maldito pretencioso…

—Veo que os habéis enfadado. –observó la chica, aún conservando su sonrisa.

Riku se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder. Ambos terminaron de recogerlo todo y se despidieron de Ansem al salir. Naminé hizo lo mismo, sorprendiéndole antes de marcharse:

—¡Espero que arregles las cosas con Roxas!

Sin embargo, el peliplateado se despidió levantando su brazo, sin más, hasta que escuchó una voz tras de él. Una que conocía muy bien.

—¡Riku!

Cuando volteó, se encontró con esos alborotados mechones castaños moviéndose al ritmo de las alegres zancadas de su amigo. Arropado del temporal de aquella época del año con un largo abrigo rojizo y una larga bufanda blanca, Sora saludaba a su mejor amigo con una radiante sonrisa que el mayor le devolvió, aunque más bien era una risilla reprimida al ver ese tono rosado de su nariz a causa del frío.

Esa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que venía acompañado de cierta joven de cabello pelirrojo y expresión apacible, algo más atrasada.

—¡Riku! –lo llamó de nuevo el joven, deteniéndose para jadear. —¿He llegado tarde?

Riku se limitó a negar con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Nada agradable pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento; lo único en lo que pensaba era en qué demonios había pensado Sora invitando a su novia cuando iban a cenar ellos dos. _Solos_.

—Oh, perdona. Le dije a Kairi que viniera. –aclaró después. —Pensé que sería buena idea. ¡Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos los tres juntos! No te importa, ¿verdad?

El silencioso albino volvió a negar con la cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada a los oscuros ojos azules de la joven, que le dedicó lo que parecía una tímida sonrisa.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Riku.

* * *

– _**Sector 6, Midgar –**_

_**25 de octubre, 9:37 p.m**_

* * *

—¡Ya estamos aquí! –anunció alegremente el castaño, cargando con una de las bandejas.

—¿De verdad, Sora? Una hamburguesería, ¿otra vez? –preguntó Kairi, cruzada de brazos y arqueando una ceja, sentada en uno de los no tan cómodos asientos del establecimiento de comida rápida, mirando a sus dos amigos que cargaban las bandejas con cierta desaprobación. —No nos vemos en _meses_, ¿y decides que es buena idea traer a tu novia y a tu mejor amigo a una hamburguesería?

—¡Es el lugar perfecto! –insistió el ojiazul. —Siempre veníamos aquí después de clase, cuando íbamos juntos al instituto.

—Díselo a mi ropa. ¡Como sigas llevándome a estos sitios, tendré que ponerme a dieta!

—¡Venga ya, exagerada! Riku, dile que no es para tanto. –pidió Sora, mirando a su amigo. —¿Riku…?

El mayor no estaba prestando atención. Su cabeza se encontraba a kilómetros de ese establecimiento de comida rápida, de sus dos amigos. Recordaba esos días; las hamburguesas después de clase, los comentarios acerca de la gula del castaño, la forma en que éste inflaba sus mofletes al escucharlos… y esa frustración, esa agonía que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, sabiendo que nunca sería lo suficientemente cerca. Sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, él y Kairi serían más que simples amigos y que tendría que sonreír a ambos cuando se lo contaran.

Ese día llegó, poco antes de que Riku terminara su último curso en el instituto. Y, desde entonces, ver a Sora y Kairi se hacía más y más insoportable.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Riku?

Fue la voz de la joven pelirroja la que consiguió sacar a Riku de sus pensamientos. El albino parpadeó y miró a sus compañeros, algo aturdido. Enseguida reparó en la mano de Sora, apoyada en su hombro, y en su expresión de preocupación, con el ceño levemente fruncido y sus labios curvados ligeramente hacia abajo. Y esos ojos azules, clavados en los suyos como si buscaran saber algo más de lo que sus palabras podrían proporcionarle y que tenían la curiosa habilidad de hipnotizarlo por completo, erizar su piel y perturbar todos sus sentidos.

Desvió la mirada, evitando los ojos de su amigo, y mirando a Kairi cuando escuchó su suspiro.

—Llevas toda la tarde muy callado… –comentó.

—Ha sido un día agotador, eso es todo. –se limitó a responder, dejando de apoyar los codos en la mesa y cogiendo un par de patatas fritas.

—Trabajar y _eftudiar_ a la vez debe _fer _duro.

Riku miró al castaño al escuchar su comentario, reprimiendo una risilla al ver que éste ya había empezado a comer su hamburguesa y hablaba con la boca llena.

—¡Sora! –lo reprendió Kairi.

El menor se limitó a hacer un extraño sonido que pretendía ser una especie de protesta y bebió de su refresco, de forma algo ruidosa, provocando un suspiro por parte de su novia.

—Filosofía, ¿no es así? –preguntó el ojiazul.

—Sí.

—¡Guau! ¡Tiene pinta de ser complicado! –comentó después, mirando a su amigo con total admiración. —Pero seguro que no será gran cosa para ti; siempre fuiste un gran estudiante.

—…Supongo. –fue la escueta respuesta de Riku, quién se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Sora me contó que pasaste a segundo año con todas aprobadas, ¡y con muy buenas calificaciones! –continuó la joven. —Es razón para estar orgulloso, yo tuve que ir a recuperación y…

La mente del joven volvió a hacerle perder el hilo de la conversación. Escuchaba la voz de su amiga, pero no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía. Sin embargo, sí observó con disimulada atención la expresión de mi amigo, mirándole de reojo; no dejaba de mirarle y, por primera vez, no supo descifrar la expresión de su rostro. Y eso era algo completamente nuevo, pues Sora era una persona que se caracterizaba por ser un libro abierto, sin secretos, revelándolo todo con sus ojos, la forma de arquear sus cejas, o arrugar su nariz o incluso curvar sus labios. Y, a pesar de ello, Riku era incapaz de adivinar qué era lo que estaba pensando aquella vez.

Quedó aún más confundido cuando vio cómo negaba lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Qué quería decir eso?

—Oh, ¿y te lo ha contado Sora?

Kairi seguía hablando, aparentemente sin percatarse de que ninguno de los muchachos estaba prestando atención a lo que prácticamente era un monólogo. Pero, al mencionar el nombre del castaño, logró captar la atención del joven de ojos aguamarina.

—¿Qué tendría que haberme contado?

—¡Se presentará a Medicina este año! –anunció orgullosa, con una radiante sonrisa. —Hará el examen para subir nota, porque no pudo alcanzarla. Ya sabes, es muy complicado entrar, y Sora nunca tuvo muy buenas calificaciones.

—Oh, sí. Me lo dijo…

—Es fantástico, ¿no crees? Sus padres están muy orgullosos. –continuó. —Y yo creo que podrá conseguirlo si se esfuerza mucho y asiste a clase para no olvidar las lecciones.

Riku se limitó a asentir a todo lo que su compañera pelirroja explicaba, aún sorprendido. Si bien era cierto que Sora lo había mencionado varias veces, incluso durante su último encuentro, era algo que seguía sorprendiéndole. Precisamente porque Sora jamás había sido precisamente un estudiante excepcional y, demonios, era su _mejor_ amigo; le contaba absolutamente _todo_, y jamás le mencionó que deseara dedicarse a la Medicina.

Y, al ver cómo el menor permanecía en completo silencio durante toda la conversación, cuando no había cerrado la boca desde que había ido a recogerlo al trabajo, le confirmaba que algo no cuadraba en todo aquello.

—Estará tan ocupado como tú, ¡o incluso más! Me da algo de pena, no podré verle tanto… ¡pero merecerá la pena!

El peliplateado se sintió como un auténtico monstruo cuando tuvo que reprimir una maliciosa sonrisa ante el comentario de Kairi y la idea de que la pareja no pudiera pasar tanto tiempo unida.

De pronto, el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpió el monólogo de la pelirroja, que enseguida reconoció la melodía y rebuscó en su pequeño bolso el aparato, levantándose segundos después y sorprendiendo a ambos.

—Enseguida vuelvo. –explicó con una sonrisa, mirando a su novio con el ceño fruncido después. —¡Y ni se te ocurra comerte mis patatas, Sora!

Cuando la joven se marchó, Sora dejó escapar un bufido.

—Mucho decir que no quiere engordar, pero luego no me deja ni tocar sus patatas… –comentó, ignorando sus advertencias y estirando su brazo para rebuscar en aquel pequeño cartón, asegurándose de que la pelirroja no volvía.

—Sora. –lo llamó el mayor. —¿Desde cuándo quieres hacer Medicina?

No dejó de observar a su amigo ni un momento; la forma en que abrió más sus ojos, sorprendido, para desviar la mirada segundos después y seguir comiendo como si nada. Frunció el ceño, y no le gustó nada la respuesta que recibió:

—Desde… siempre.

—Nunca me lo dijiste. –le recordó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, nunca supe lo que quería hacer hasta ahora. –se excusó el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y… ¿por qué Medicina?

—Bah. –bufó, agachando la cabeza y desviando nuevamente la mirada. —Te vas a reír de mí.

Riku suspiró, apoyando su mano en la cabeza del chico, revolviendo aún más su cabello.

—Te prometo que no. Y, si lo hago, puedes comerte mis patatas. –añadió con una sonrisa.

Cuando Sora levanto su cabeza, mirándole, el peliplateado supo que lo había conseguido. Le dedicó una sonrisa algo tímida antes de dirigir la mirada a su bandeja, moviendo las tres patatas que le quedaban, sin llegar a comérselas. El mayor conocía a su amigo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ese gesto era simplemente una forma de distraerse para no mirarle; a veces, a Sora le costaba expresar ciertas cosas, y le resultaba más sencillo si no miraba a la otra persona.

Sonrió de nuevo. Siempre le tranquilizaba saber que su atolondrado amigo, en el fondo, nunca cambiaría. Podría tener novia, entrar en la universidad o, en un futuro, trabajar, pero siempre sería el mismo niño despistado que le confiaba absolutamente todas sus preocupaciones.

—Bueno… también me comprarás un helado si te ríes. ¿Hecho?

El mayor tuvo que reprimir una carcajada.

—Hecho.

—Quiero… ayudar a las personas. –comenzó, sin mirarle. —Quiero decir… ¡ya sé que hay muchas formas de hacerlo! Pero, si me convierto en médico… ¡podré _salvar_ vidas! Quiero ver a las familias contentas porque haya podido curar a uno de los suyos, quiero que me admiren por ello. Ser… útil, ya sabes. Así que pensé que… podría dedicarme a ello si me esfuerzo lo suficiente.

Riku se quedó mirando a su amigo, en silencio. Lentamente, una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. No era un secreto que el castaño siempre miraba por el bienestar de los demás; lo conocía desde que eran pequeños, y era Sora quién se preocupaba por otros, a veces, aunque fueran auténticos desconocidos. Lo recordaba porque, en muchísimas ocasiones, esa actitud amable y desinteresada de su mejor amigo había logrado provocar sus celos. Celos que, al principio, pensó que eran normales; la angustiosa sensación de ser sustituido por alguien mejor, alguien que no fuera tan aburrido.

Hasta que llegó Kairi, hasta que se acercó a _su _Sora.

—¿¡Qué!? –la voz de Sora volvió a sacarle de sus pensamientos. —¡Si vas a reírte, hazlo ya!

Negó con la cabeza.

—Es… muy propio de ti. –fue su respuesta. —Ayudar a los demás, jugar a ser un héroe. –añadió, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto incordiaba a su amigo.

Y, mientras el castaño protestaba, revolvió una vez más su cabello.

—¿Crees que… _puedo_ hacerlo? –titubeó, aún con toda su atención centrada en la comida que tenía frente a él.

—Por supuesto. –respondió, sin dudar. —Puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, Sora.

—Riku…

—Dime, enano.

—¡Arg, cállate! –protestó de nuevo, propinándole lo que debía ser una especie de débil puñetazo en el hombro. —Gracias.

* * *

– _**Sector 6, Midgar –**_

_**25 de octubre, 11:16 p.m**_

* * *

—¡Ha estado genial!

Tanto el albino como la joven pelirroja miraban al alegre ojiazul, que caminaba algo adelantado a ellos, dando pequeños brincos. Riku suspiró, llevando la mano a su frente, aunque disimulando una sonrisa, mientras que Kairi trataba de esconder su risa tapándose la boca.

—Tenemos que vernos los tres más a menudo. –corroboró Kairi, mirando a su amigo.

—Ya sabéis que estoy ocupado.

—¡Eh, Riku! –lo llamó Sora, interrumpiéndoles. —¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en tu piso?

Riku miró a su amigo, sorprendido. No esperaba aquella propuesta por parte del castaño, y menos delante de su novia. Aunque enseguida tuvo que recordarse que eran mejores amigos, y que Sora desde luego no pensaba en lo que él acababa de pensar. Y quiso golpearse varias veces contra la farola más cercana por estúpido y por imaginar cosas _inadecuadas_.

—No he avisado a mis compañeros de piso. –se excusó.

—¡Vamos! Siempre dices que van a su bola.

—Ni siquiera tienes pijama, y no has avisado a tus padres.

—¡Puedes dejarme uno! Vamos, ¡a mi madre no le importará!

El albino suspiró, dispuesto a aceptar. Aún sabiendo que no era una buena idea tener a Sora en la misma cama, en la misma habitación, especialmente después de haber visto a Kairi.

—¡Sora! Tienes que acompañarme a casa. –le recordó Kairi. —Y mañana comemos en casa de mis padres.

Cuando la pelirroja sostuvo la mano de _su_ amigo, Riku dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su casa, sin decir absolutamente nada. Sin duda, era el momento de marcharse. De hecho, no debió aceptar cuando Sora le pidió que se vieran después del trabajo.

Había sido una terrible idea.

—¡Espera, Riku!

Se detuvo. Obviamente, Sora no iba a dejar que su amigo se marchara sin más.

Lo que no esperó, fue aquel abrazo. Fuerte, como eran siempre los abrazos del castaño, tanto que –a veces– pensaba que le dejaría sin respiración. Y, aquella vez, realmente temió que pudiera conseguirlo. No por la fuerza de su abrazo, sino porque no lo esperaba. No lo _necesitaba_, no _ahora_. Sus manos temblaron y todos los músculos de su cuerpo parecieron tensarse, advirtiéndole que debía mantenerse impasible. Sólo serían unos segundos, hasta que Sora decidiera apartarse.

—¿No vas a despedirte?

Tragó saliva, maldiciéndose por sentir aquel patético y doloroso nudo en la garganta.

—Llegaréis demasiado tarde si os entretenéis mucho más. –advirtió.

—¡Vamos, Sora! Riku tiene razón.

Cuando escuchó el suspiro del ojiazul, supo que había cedido. Sin embargo, el alivio apenas duró unos segundos:

—Gracias, Riku. _Te quiero_.

Te quiero.

Había sido apenas un débil susurro. Uno que Kairi probablemente no había escuchado, pero, ¿qué importaba eso? A pesar de que eran las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar, Riku sabía que no significaban lo que él deseaba. Sólo eran palabras de agradecimiento, tal vez sí cargadas con los sentimientos del menor, pero no los que él deseaba.

Para Riku, esas palabras sólo eran vacías y dolorosas.

—Claro. Hasta otro día, Sora. –murmuró, volteando para ver a la pelirroja. —Kairi, ya nos veremos.

La joven se limitó a despedirse con la mano y una sonrisa, insistiendo a su novio para que la acompañara antes de que perdieran el autobús. Riku no esperó a ver como ambos se marchaban, cogidos de la mano, como tampoco estaba dispuesto a imaginar el beso de despedida que tendrían cuando Sora la acompañara a casa.

No, ni hablar.

Decidió caminar hasta su casa, despacio. Sólo cuando llegó, fue consciente de que algo húmedo había bajado por sus mejillas, y fue entones cuando golpeó el muro más cercano, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir un quejido.

Patético. Se sentía completamente patético.

_Te quiero. _Sora se había atrevido a decirle esas dos palabras. Y, por primera vez, se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que habría querido gritarle, decirle cosas realmente desagradables. O, incluso, golpearlo.

Y esa idea le aterrorizó.

* * *

Hasta aquí. Confieso que estoy muy preocupada por el _feedback _(por llamarlo de alguna manera) que puedo recibir por este capítulo.

No sé explicarlo, tengo ciertas inseguridades porque mi inspiración se encuentra... como decirlo, defectuosa estos días. No sé si he sabido expresar bien los sentimientos que quiero transmitir sin llegar a insistir demasiado en ellos, y mi principal preocupación es no poder ofrecer una trama realmente interesante más allá de la vida cotidiana de estos personajes y sus sentimientos. Que, por otro lado, es realmente lo que quiero mostrar: una historia _humana_, verosímil, con la que cualquiera pueda identificarse, aunque teniendo su toque de _ficción_ que nos proporciona el poder redactar algo que sale de nuestra imaginación. No sé si me explico, probablemente no.

En fin, parrafadas e inseguridades aparte, aprovecho para decir que aprecio muchísimo vuestros comentarios y no miento al decir que me animan a no abandonar este proyecto y seguir escribiendo. No sólo quiero compartir mis historias y saber que gustan, también quiero mejorar como "escritora" (que no lo soy, ni pretendo serlo; no del todo, pero eso sería entrar en terreno personal y no quiero entretenerme demasiado), y las críticas constructivas son siempre bien recibidas.

Sin enrollaros más, ¡nos leemos la semana que viene!


	5. Interludio

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con mi Drama Queen llorona favorita.

...Sí, maldito niño albino rencoroso, estoy hablando de ti, toma este muñeco hinchable de Sora y disfrútalo, de nada.

Bueno, a lo que iba, ¡he vuelto! Y confieso que creía que este capítulo iba a quedarme demasiado corto, pero al final ha sido incluso bastante largo, así que no podréis llamarme vaga. ¡Que, además, he estado escribiendo definitivamente el prólogo de la historia de Sora también! Estoy motivada, esperemos que dure.

Y, antes de enrollarme más, paso a las reviews:

**AlhenaSmile: **¡_Surprais_, fangirl de mi historia de Riku número uno! Naminé es un amor, siempre, es esa rubita adorable que todos queremos adoptar, ¡pero Kairi merece amor también! Aunque confieso que en la historia de Riku es lógico que caiga mal, en el fondo es buena chica y también tiene lo suyo, pero no adelantaré nada. Y me alegra que la escena del 'te quiero' de Sora te haya llamado tanto, así como su explicación sobre por qué quiere estudiar algo así, ¡es importante!

**Surya Hatoway: **Me alegra mucho que me digas eso, me da motivación para no rendirme aunque mi inspiración va y viene últimamente, ¡mil gracias! Como también te agradezco no abandonarme, eres una lectora realmente valiosa. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo y el domingo tendrás la ración de Roxas correspondiente!

**SexyDiva: **Sora es todo un misterio, incluso para su mejor amigo. Curioso, ¿verdad? Confieso desde ahora que Sora es mi personaje favorito en esta historia y con el que más me está gustando escribir (he comenzado ya su versión de la historia, pronto la tendréis publicada). Y gracias, me animan muchísimo tus palabras, porque de veras me preocupa tener una trama tan simple, pero que alguien se fije en lo importante, que son los sentimientos de los personajes, me anima mucho. ¡Y no te asustes, no abandonaré Amigo Imaginario! Estuve atareada y no pude actualizar cuando tocó, ¡pero ya sólo le queda el último capítulo! Espero tenerlo para la semana que viene, pero mientras tanto, disfrutad de Riku amando a Sora desde las sombras. Como siempre.

**Nanndo: **Gracias, de verdad. Tu review dice exactamente lo que quiero transmitir a alguien cuando lee esta historia, y eso me sube muchísimo la moral, ¡y realmente lo necesitaba! Y sí, tienes razón, siempre actualizo las historias de Roxas y Riku casi a la vez y sentí que la de Roxas acababa demasiado fuerte y la de Riku, al lado, era más floja. Y, la verdad, no acaba mucho más emocionante esta vez, aunque digamos que, como pasó en la historia de Roxas, este capítulo es más bien un puente hacia el próximo que será más importante. ¡Mil gracias por tus reviews, son realmente increíbles, y espero que disfrutes el capítulo!

Y, ¡ya está! Espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, aunque como he mencionado en alguna de las respuestas, no tiene tanta carga "argumental" como otros.

**Disclaimers: **Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney y yo no gano dinero escribiendo esto.

* * *

**- Definiciones del **_**Amor**_** -**

**El **_**amor**_**, por Riku**

**Capítulo V**

* * *

**– _Sector 5, Midgar –_**

**_30 de octubre, 7:39 p.m_**

* * *

Se detuvo al notar una vez más la vibración de su teléfono móvil. No le hacía falta sacarlo de ahí y mirar la pantalla para saber de quién se trataba. Sora llevaba prácticamente esos últimos cinco días llamando sin descanso, especialmente cuando el peliplateado había empezado a colgar incluso antes de responder al teléfono. Suspiró y, a pesar de que sabía qué sería lo que leería al mirar el teléfono, lo sacó de su bolsillo, mirando el nombre de su mejor amigo en aquella pantalla que parpadeaba.

Llamaba prácticamente cada hora, tal vez cada dos. ¿Y si estaba preocupado? No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Después de todo, no era culpa del atolondrado castaño que esas dos palabras que le dijo aquella noche le afectaran de esa manera; si Sora supiera los sentimientos que su fiel amigo de infancia tenía hacia él, tal vez no quisiera volver a verlo nunca más.

Apretó el teléfono en su mano, que había dejado de vibrar.

—¿Todo bien, Riku? –preguntó una vocecilla en su espalda.

El aludido dio un respingo y volteó para encontrar con su compañera de trabajo, que le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación. Se apresuró a esconder el teléfono móvil, desviando la mirada. Era consciente de que no debía estar mirándolo en horario de trabajo, o Ansem se enfadaría.

—¿Es urgente? –insistió Naminé, observando su bolsillo.

La única respuesta que recibió fue los hombros de su compañero encogiéndose y esos ojos aguamarina esquivándola. Dejó escapar una risilla y echó una ojeada al local.

—Ansem no está ahora. Ve a llamar, yo te cubro. –le dijo, recogiendo una de las bandejas. —Tenemos menos clientes ahora, no me importa. ¡Pero no te retrases demasiado! –advirtió después, frunciendo levemente el ceño en lo que pretendía ser una expresión severa y que, sin embargo, al peliplateado le resultó tan dulce como siempre.

Riku lo meditó por unos segundos. Conocía a Sora y sabía lo mucho que podía llegar a exagerar una llamada no respondida; no quería preocuparle. Además, si continuaba ignorándole, la siguiente llamaba que recibiría sería la de Kairi, y ella era la última persona con la que le gustaría hablar. Llamaría a su amigo, le tranquilizaría y se quitaría el problema de encima.

Suspiró. ¿A quién iba a engañar? En el fondo, estaba deseando escuchar esa inocente voz, casi chillona, de nuevo.

No tardó en sentir la vibración en su bolsillo de nuevo y miró a la joven, agachando ligeramente la cabeza. Estaba haciéndole muchos favores en los últimos días, y se sentía algo mal por ello.

—Gracias, Naminé. Te lo compensaré.

Salió de allí hacia el vestuario, sacando una vez más el teléfono de su bolsillo y descolgando. No tardó demasiado en escuchar esa voz de nuevo:

—"_¡Riku! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? ¡Llevo días llamándote y nunca me respondes!"_

—Ah… sí, perdona. He estado ocupado. –se excusó, cerrando la puerta del vestuario y rascándose la cabeza con la mano que le quedaba libre.

—"_Kairi y yo íbamos a ver una película hoy. ¿Te apuntas?"_ –continuó hablando el ojiazul. —_"¡Te prometo que no es romántica! Ya sabes que a mí no me gustan esas cosas."_ –se apresuró a añadir, hablando algo más rápido.

Por un momento, Riku casi rió. A veces, le costaba entender a su mejor amigo cuando hablaba tan deprisa, e incluso necesitaba que le repitiera lo que había dicho de nuevo para poder comprenderlas. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó al recordar que Sora iba a ir con Kairi al cine. Juntos. En una cita.

Porque él no pensaba presentarse.

—Trabajaré hasta tarde, y mañana tengo que preparar una exposición. –se excusó, aunque era, en parte, mentira. —Lo siento.

—"_¿Entonces… no vendrás? Kairi tiene ganas de verte. Estuviste raro el otro día"_

Frunció el ceño, ahora molesto. ¿Es que no entendía que no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en ver a su novia? ¿Y él? ¿Por qué Sora no le decía que tenía ganas de verle?

—Sora, ya te lo he dicho mil veces…

—"_Ya, lo sé, Riku. Sé que estás muy ocupado, pero… nos tienes preocupados. ¿De verdad no tienes un hueco?" _

_Nos_. Esta vez, reprimió un gruñido. No le interesaba, no si Kairi estaba incluida. Por un momento, estuvo a punto de colgar.

—"_¿Estás bien? Te noto muy extraño últimamente…"_

—Todo va bien. Estoy bien. –fue todo lo que respondió, apretando con algo más de fuerza el teléfono. —Cuelga ya.

Pero no lo hizo. Sabía que no lo haría.

—"_¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa? Puedo quedarme a dormir y…"_

—¡No! –lo cortó, casi al instante. —No lo necesito. No vengas.

Lo último que necesitaba, después de estos días, era tener al castaño en su misma cama, junto a él, durmiendo plácidamente, sin ser consciente de nada. No. Era, precisamente, lo que debía evitar.

—"_Oh… claro." _–escuchó ese tono de voz, tan decepcionado…

—Sora, tengo mucho que hacer. De verdad que no…

—"_No, no. Está bien. Lo entiendo. Ya… ¡ya nos veremos entonces!"_

Esta vez, fue Sora quién colgó. Y lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzar el móvil contra la pared, arrepintiéndose instantes después. Se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, reprimiendo lo que podría haber sido un grito.

Escuchó la puerta después, era Naminé. Nuevamente, parecía preocupada.

—¿Va todo bien? –preguntó, pero incluso Riku se había dado cuenta de que la joven había visto el teléfono en el suelo.

—Sí… perdona, no volverá a pasar.

—No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. –le tranquilizó, con una sonrisa. —Problemas con tu novia, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar aquello, el peliplateado no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto por unos segundos. ¿Novia?

—Quiero decir, llevas días… deprimido, y esas llamadas… –se explicó. —¡No te preocupes! Las discusiones de pareja son normales, ¡se solucionará! Está claro que ella te quiere mucho, no deja de llamarte.

—No… no es mi novia. Sólo es un amigo.

A pesar de que sabía que la rubia sólo trataba de animarle, aquellas palabras sólo hicieron que se sintiera aún más deprimido. Pensar que, si Sora fuera una chica, tal vez las cosas pudieran ser como ella había dicho: una discusión de pareja, con el ojiazul desesperado por solucionarlo, por verle a él y sólo a él. Sin ninguna novia de por medio.

* * *

**– _Sector 6, Midgar –_**

**_31 de octubre, 5:12 a.m_**

* * *

—Sora…

Los sonoros jadeos del peliplateado invadían la oscura habitación, débilmente iluminada por la pantalla de ese teléfono móvil que mostraba la foto de su joven amigo, sonriendo ampliamente en la playa.

Era Riku quién sostenía el pequeño aparato con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra hacía algo más de un par de minutos que se había perdido entre las sábanas en lo que él reconocía como un acto deplorable, sucio e imperdonable pero que, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que realizaba. Ni sería la última.

Lo sabía, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? Le resultaba imposible remediarlo a estas alturas. Nunca era capaz de evitarlo y era la única forma de mantenerse tranquilo, de conciliar el sueño.

Siempre había tenido problemas para dormir y, últimamente, tan sólo se habían agravado día tras día. Le resultaba imposible descansar durante más de tres horas; las pesadillas hacían que despertara en mitad de la noche o, simplemente, despertaba de pronto, desconociendo la causa de que su letargo nocturno hubiera sido perturbado. Aunque, a veces, era mejor eso que esos sueños tan subidos de tono con su mejor amigo…

Una vez más, había sido incapaz de dormir en toda la noche y, rindiéndose, se había puesto a mirar su teléfono móvil. Como siempre, fue inevitable revisar la galería de fotos, encontrando todas aquellas imágenes de Sora que había guardado; imágenes que incluso el castaño habría olvidado y que, sin embargo, Riku conservaba como si se trataran del más valioso y preciado de los tesoros.

Pensó, por un momento, que ese rostro dulce, inocente y risueño del ojiazul conseguiría tranquilizarle. Sin embargo, se equivocó. Una vez más, comenzó a sentirse inquieto y, como si de puro instinto animal se tratase, sintió era imperiosa necesidad de aliviarse. Con la foto de su mejor amigo.

Cerró los ojos, imaginando. Su mente dibujó al joven castaño, tumbado en su cama, con ese rubor que a veces aparecía en sus mejillas cuando se encargaba de burlarse de él por cualquier estupidez, desde su estatura hasta su torpeza. Imaginó su torso, desnudo, con esa piel ligeramente más bronceada que la suya, siempre pálida. Ese cuerpo, delgado pero fibrado y su alborotado cabello castaño pegándose a su rostro por el sudor. Y, sin embargo, era incapaz de recrear la expresión que debía formarse en su rostro en una situación tan íntima, como tampoco podía reproducir en su cabeza algo más que no fuera su voz adormilada, llamándole en susurros.

¿Qué rostro tendría Sora cuando se acostaba con su novia? ¿Cómo sonarían sus jadeos, sus gemidos? ¿Intentaría mantenerse callado?

De pronto, al peliplateado no le gustó imaginarlo. Porque, si lo hacía, conocería ese lado de su mejor amigo que sólo Kairi conocía y que, sin embargo, él jamás podría admirar.

Frunció el ceño, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos y concentrado sólo en esa intrusa que se movía a placer por su ropa interior. En eso, y en Sora. Sólo en Sora.

Finalmente, ese placentero escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, haciendo que se arqueara y dejara escapar un gemido ronco para después sentir sólo esa sensación de cansancio, el sudor decorando todo su cuerpo, desnudo y prácticamente escondido bajo las sábanas… y en esa sensación de suciedad que no sólo había provocado el resultado de su pequeño momento de desenfreno.

Culpabilidad. Se sentía totalmente despreciable.

Y esa sensación sólo acrecentó cuanto notó, una vez más, la vibración de su teléfono móvil. Seis veces. Pausa. Otras seis veces. Otra pausa. Seis veces más. Y, posteriormente, una última vibración. Sin embargo y, a pesar de que todo aquello llevó algo más de media hora, Riku no movió ni un músculo; permaneció ahí tumbado, con los ojos cerrados, pero despierto y sin inmutarse.

Finalmente, abrió sus ojos y ladeó la cabeza, observando que, evidentemente, no había sido nada más que las llamadas de Sora. Y se preguntó qué demonios haría el castaño despierto casi a las seis de la madrugada. Conocía demasiado bien al ojiazul y sabía que era demasiado perezoso como para estar despierto a esas horas, aunque se tratara de un día de diario.

Descubrió por qué al leer el mensaje que había dejado después de esas tres llamadas:

"_Perdona por llamarte a estas horas. No podía dormir. ¿Va todo bien? Imagino que estarás durmiendo, espero no haberte despertado. Es que me tienes preocupado, estás actuando de forma muy extraña estos días y no sé si es por mi culpa. ¿Hice algo que te molestara? Por favor, contéstame cuanto antes. Espero que estés bien."_

Despreciable. Esa era la palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza del joven albino: despreciable.

Dejó el pequeño aparato sobre la mesilla y cogió uno de los pañuelos, para dejarlo minutos después en el mismo lugar. Cogió la sábana y escondió todo su cuerpo bajo esta, encogiéndose y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando que su conciencia, por una vez, le permitiera descansar.

—Me doy asco. –murmuró.

* * *

– _**Sector 7, Midgar –**_

_**31 de octubre, 2:09 p.m**_

* * *

Había recibido el mensaje de Roxas esa misma mañana, citándole en ese establecimiento de comida rápida, sin posibilidad de negativa. Y, después de todo, no habría sido capaz de rechazar la invitación; aún se sentía mal por las palabras que le había dedicado a su ex compañero de clases en su último encuentro y, de alguna manera, se sentía moralmente obligado a asistir esta vez. Y estaba convencido de que eso Roxas lo sabía. Ese condenado rubio…

Mientras esperaba, miró su teléfono móvil una vez más, releyendo el mensaje de Sora que recibió anoche y al cuál aún no había respondido. Sabía que la solución era simple: responder al mensaje, insistir en que estaba bien y que sólo estaba muy agobiado con el trabajo y los estudios. El castaño era demasiado despistado como para pensar que podría estar mintiéndole. Demasiado despistado y, tal vez, demasiado inocente. Y, de nuevo, se sintió ruin y detestable.

Sin embargo, no pudo responder, pues no tardó en ver esa despeinada cabellera dorada dirigirse hacia él. Se apresuró a guardar el teléfono y se cruzó de brazos, esperándole.

No tardó demasiado en ver esa sonrisa burlona y que tanto conseguía irritarle en esos finos y rosados labios.

—Creí que no vendrías.

Riku no respondió. Se limitó a fruncir el ceño, aún cruzado de brazos, de forma casi inconsciente al ver esa expresión de su amigo, siempre tan tranquila y despreocupaba. Casi parecía que no le importara en absoluto el incidente del otro día y eso, en lugar de aliviarle porque significaba que no debía estar realmente molesto, le irritó ligeramente.

—Una mala noche, ¿eh? –continuó el rubio, rompiendo ese incómodo silencio.

El peliplateado miró de arriba abajo a su amigo. Era consciente de que, después de la noche anterior, debía tener un aspecto horrible, pero no es que el ojiazul se encontrara en mejores condiciones, a juzgar por esas pronunciadas ojeras y ese cabello rubio algo más despeinado de lo normal. Por no hablar de la ropa, arrugada y, probablemente, del día anterior.

—Podría decir lo mismo. –se arriesgó a responder.

—Pero, en mi caso, fue divertido.

Esperaba esa respuesta. Conocía demasiado bien a ese maldito pervertido como para saber qué clase de contestación iba a recibir. Nunca entendería cómo podía hablar de su _trabajo_ con tanta tranquilidad, o como podía incluso sentirse orgulloso de ello; de que un montón de depravados pagaran por tratarle como un objeto. Y, una vez más, frunció el ceño al pensarlo.

Por otro lado, tuvo que esconder ese tímido rubor de sus mejillas al recordar por qué, en su caso, había sido una _mala _noche.

Sin decir mucho más, entró al local. No se atrevió a decir palabra y, al parecer, Roxas parecía haberse quedado sin comentarios inapropiados, por lo que reinó un incómodo silencio entre ambos durante la cola, únicamente interrumpido por el ruido del local, las conversaciones cercanas y, finalmente, la voz del ojiazul haciendo el pedido.

Una vez más, tuvo que ser Roxas quién iniciara la conversación, una vez ya sentados en la mesa:

—Llevo días sin saber de ti. –comentó, con esa calma característica suya, sin dejar de sonreír.

Riku desvió la mirada.

—No creía que quisieras verme. –confesó.

No le sorprendió aquella risa que le dedicó su amigo. Roxas siempre era así; nunca parecía tomarse demasiado en serio absolutamente nada. De hecho, Riku siempre sentía que todo era una estupidez o que los problemas se volvían mucho más pequeños cuando hablaba con el rubio. Incluso la discusión de hace unos días, ya no le parecía tan grave. Porque Roxas seguía riendo y dedicándole esas sonrisas burlonas, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

En realidad y, a pesar de que siempre hablaba de lo molesta que le resultaba su actitud, envidiaba a su amigo.

Aún no podía creer cómo había sido capaz de hablar sobre Sora con alguien así. Nunca se lo comentó a nadie, ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo. Le resultaba algo demasiado sucio y repugnante como para siquiera mencionarlo. Y, sin embargo, con el que fue su compañero de clases le salió prácticamente natural y, al contrario de lo que podría haber esperado, no se sintió juzgado. Roxas lo tomó como algo completamente natural. Demasiado, tal vez. A veces, Riku llegaba a pensar que sus sentimientos por su amigo de infancia no eran tan horribles como creía sólo por la forma tan tranquila y despreocupada con la que el rubio hablaba de ello.

No iba a negarlo, se sentía como un completo desagradecido por haberle hablado de esa manera el otro día, en su apartamento, después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por él.

—No estoy enfadado. –aclaró Roxas, sorprendiéndole. Era como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, y eso le asustaba. —Me tenías preocupado, ¿sabes?

Se encogió, arrepentido, casi incapaz de mirarle de otra forma que no fuera levantando lentamente la cabeza y agachándola inmediatamente después. Sabía que debía disculparse pero, una vez más, era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo. Como siempre, como con prácticamente todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, fue Roxas quién siguió la conversación:

—Está bien. Fui demasiado duro con el tema de… tu _amigo_. Tendré más tacto la próxima vez.

Asintió con la cabeza, en silencio. Riku sabía perfectamente que no era el ojiazul el que debía disculparse, pero fue incapaz de decirle nada. Era consciente de que todo lo que hacía era darle consejos, lo que haría un buen amigo, y que su respuesta fue realmente injusta. Pero, una vez más, su orgullo le hizo actuar como un imbécil.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo estos días? –preguntó el rubio, siendo el encargado de romper el silencio una vez más y cambiando de tema como si nada.

—Estudiar, trabajar… Ya sabes. Los exámenes serán pronto. –fue su escueta respuesta.

Era, en parte, mentira, pues aunque sí era verdad que había estado trabajando estos días, apenas había tocado un libro. Ese maldito castaño atolondrado no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Como siempre. Comenzaba a ser una auténtica tortura.

Y, una vez más, Roxas debió usar esa habilidad suya para ver sus pensamientos, porque no tardó demasiado en preguntar por él:

—¿Y Sora? ¿Cómo te fue ayer con él?

Sorprendido, Riku arqueó las cejas, mirando a su amigo. Sí era cierto que esperaba que lo mencionara tarde o temprano, pero no entendía qué quería decir con eso. ¿Ayer? Estaba convencido de que no le había dicho nada y, demonios, ¡ni siquiera se habían visto ayer!

—Sora y yo no nos vimos ayer. Me llamó, pero le dije que no podía ser. –explicó, mirándole aún confundido.

—Ah… ¿No fue a buscarte al trabajo?

¿Qué demonios…? La idea de que el excéntrico rubio estuviera acosándole hizo que sintiera una especie de escalofrío. Pero eso era imposible, ¿no? Roxas estuvo ocupado a esas horas haciendo algo de lo que definitivamente no quería hablar. ¿Por qué daba por hecho que se había visto con Sora?

—¿Sora? Nunca ha hecho eso. ¿Por qué has pensado algo así?

Riku estaba entre desconcertado e intrigado, y más aún al observar esa misma expresión en el rostro de su amigo. Imagino que, tal vez, Roxas lo hubiera deducido al ver cómo se había presentado este mediodía. Después de todo, esas ojeras, el cansancio y especialmente su mal humor sólo podían ser causa del castaño. O, al menos, últimamente. Y le resultaba dolorosamente irónico que la única persona que había sido capaz de hacerle sonreír durante años fuera precisamente la misma que le estuviera amargando la existencia. Pero, desde luego, no iba a explicarle a su amigo cómo había visto ayer al castaño precisamente.

No, definitivamente no iba a darle más razones para que se burlara de él.

—Por nada. Supongo que tengo demasiada imaginación. –respondió finalmente su amigo, entre risas.

—Llevo… demasiados días evitándole. –confesó Riku tras tomar aire, desviando la mirada de nuevo. Le resultaba algo embarazoso hablar siempre del mismo problema. —Quería verme, pero le dije que tenía cosas que hacer. Parecía decepcionado.

—Es tu mejor amigo, por supuesto que lo estaba. –lo reprendió Roxas, dándole un bocado a su hamburguesa. —Ya te lo dije, no podrás evitarlo para siempre.

Como siempre, hablaba de ello como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Y, probablemente, así fuera.

—No quiero verlos juntos. –murmuró, apretando débilmente sus puños, cansado y frustrado.

—¿Has probado a decírselo?

El peliplateado lo miró como si hubiese dicho la mayor locura del mundo. ¿Decírselo? Hablarle a Sora de sus sentimientos sería un auténtico suicidio. No lo entendería y, quién sabe, incluso podría quedar traumatizado. Después de todo, que tu mejor amigo desde que tienes prácticamente cuatro años sienta ese tipo de cosas hacia ti debe de ser, cuanto menos, impactante.

Por no hablar de que no podría volver a tenerlo cerca jamás. Eso si no se negaba a dirigirle la palabra.

¡No podía hacer algo así! ¿Es que Roxas no lo entendía?

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás loco? –bramó sin más, casi inconscientemente. —Sora me odiaría. –añadió, bajando el tono de su voz al ver que gran parte del local los estaba mirando.

Temió que la única respuesta que recibiera fuera ese suspiro que escapó de los labios del ojiazul. Y, de hecho, deseó después que hubiera sido esa su única respuesta:

—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sólo es un reprimido y necesita un… empujoncillo, literal y metafórico.

Y su imaginación lo traicionó, una vez más, haciendo que todo su rostro enrojeciera hasta asemejarse a un tomate muy maduro.

—¡Roxas!

De nuevo, todo el local los estaba mirando. Riku había fruncido el ceño una vez más, apretando sus puños y aparentemente dispuesto a golpear al joven rubio si seguía hablando de esa manera del joven castaño o recordándole inconscientemente lo mucho que su mente se había pervertido a lo largo de los años con respecto a su relación con Sora.

Y lo más molesto de todo, era que sabía que su travieso amigo estaba disfrutando de esa situación.

—Sora no es así. Él siempre quiso estar con Kairi. –continuó. –Son… la pareja perfecta.

Otro suspiro por parte de Roxas, seguido de un nuevo silencio. Ambos se limitaron a seguir comiendo, y Riku temió haber vuelto a enfadar a su amigo. De hecho, se preguntaba cuándo se le acabaría la paciencia con él…

Y, aún así, volvió a sorprenderle hablando de nuevo, al terminar de comer, como si nada:

—¿Sabes qué? Salgamos la semana que viene. Hace tiempo que no nos despejamos un poco.

Riku supo al instante a qué se refería su amigo. Salir a algún local, conocer a alguien y _distraerse_. Era lo que llevaba mencionándole durante días, prácticamente semanas. Jugueteó con las patatas, aún intactas, por primera vez meditándolo. Tal vez, después de todo, esa fuera la única solución: conocer a otra persona, evitar pensar en el castaño haciendo que su cabeza estuviera ocupada. Ya lo había intentado todo y no tenía nada que perder.

Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo que, de alguna manera, _traicionaba _sus sentimientos.

—Debería estudiar. –se excusó, aún dubitativo.

—¡Vamos! ¿Pretendes que me crea que estudiaras todo el fin de semana? –preguntó Roxas y, a juzgar por esas cejas arqueadas y aquella sonrisa burlona, aunque asintiera no iba a creerse ni una palabra.

El joven peliplateado suspiró. Tanto él como su amigo sabían la verdadera razón por la que se negaba a salir una noche, pero ninguno de ellos la mencionó en voz alta; era como si se tratara de un tema tabú. Y, tal vez y teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió la última vez que hablaron de ello, fuera cierto: Roxas iba a reírse directamente en su cara si volvía a mencionarle eso de traicionar a sus sentimientos o de que jamás podría olvidar a Sora.

Pero, entonces, reconoció su tono de llamada, "_Slept so Long",_ interrumpiendo la conversación. Se apresuró a sacar su teléfono móvil, frunciendo el ceño al ver quién era la persona que estaba llamando.

—Sora, ¿no es así?

El joven no respondió. Continuó mirando el móvil, dejándolo en silencio y viendo cómo la pantalla se iluminaba, dejando ver el nombre del castaño sobre una foto suya.

—¿No vas a responderle?

Riku se limitó a negar con la cabeza, mientras que el rubio dejó escapar otro suspiro. El albino sabía que estaba actuando mal, y más aún si recordaba ese mensaje que le había dejado a altas horas de la madrugada, o el número de veces que le había estado llamando en los últimos días. A pesar de ser un completo desastre y un despistado, Sora estaba preocupado de verdad.

Y fue ese sentimiento de culpabilidad el que le hizo descolgar el teléfono.

—"_¡Riku! ¡Por fin! Estaba preocupado… ¡Te mande un mensaje anoche! ¿No lo leíste? Lo siento, no quería despertarte, sólo es que estaba preocupado y… ¡de verdad creo que estás enfadado conmigo! ¿Hice algo que no debía?" _

Fue realmente sencillo para el mayor perderse en la conversación. Sora siempre hablaba demasiado deprisa y trataba de decir demasiadas cosas a la vez. Y, lo que más le molestaba, era que se preocupara. No quería eso. No si esos sentimientos no eran como él deseaba.

No más abrazos, no más muestras de afecto de ningún tipo. No quería escuchar otro "te quiero" como el del otro día.

—"_Podemos… ¿vernos? Los dos solos, sin Kairi esta vez. Creo que… es un problema sólo conmigo, ¿verdad? Puedo ir esta tarde a verte, después del trabajo."_

No. No quería estar a solas con él. No quería volver a sentirse culpable, ni sucio, ni pervertido o despreciable. Como tampoco quería que se portara bien con él, no necesitaba su compasión ni muchos menos pensar en qué clase de mentira inventar para no decirle qué era lo que realmente le ocurría.

—Ya sabes que tengo mucho que estudiar, Sora.

—"_Y… ¿puedo ir a tu casa esta noche? Podría quedarme e ir a clase después. ¡Podremos hablar antes de dormir, como siempre hacíamos! Riku, necesito vert…"_

Antes de que pudiera decir esas palabras que, nuevamente, no serían más que dolorosas para él, Riku lo cortó:

—No. También tengo que trabajar, ¿recuerdas? A mí no me lo pagan todos mis padres.

No fue consciente de lo desagradable que había sido hasta que vio la forma en que le miraba el rubio, entre sorprendido, divertido y, tal vez, reprendiéndole de alguna manera silenciosa con la mirada.

—"_Riku, ¿hice algo que te molestara tanto o…?"_

—No estoy enfadado. –siguió cortándole.

Siguió escuchándole hablar. Incluso por teléfono podía distinguir cuando la voz de su mejor amigo temblaba ligeramente. Estaba preocupado y, ahora, nervioso. Probablemente, si volvía a responder algo desagradable, se echaría a llorar. O, al menos, eso habría hecho el Sora que conoció hace años. Tal vez no tuviera una reacción tan exagerada esta vez.

Y no quería seguir con esa conversación. No quería escuchar ese tono de voz.

—Estoy ocupado ahora. Ya hablaremos. –fueron las últimas palabras que le dedicó antes de cortar la llamada.

Roxas miró el teléfono, y después a su amigo, con una expresión que Riku no supo reconocer.

—Riku, creo que Sora sólo está preocup-

—¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón. –lo cortó. –Salgamos la semana que viene. Necesito… distraerme, conocer gente nueva.

Lo había decidido. No más discusiones con Sora, no más malentendidos, ni noches de insomnio, ni acciones de las que arrepentirse. No más sentimientos prohibidos ni tardes de lamento en el apartamento del rubio. Estaba cansado, y si tenía que evitar al castaño durante un par de semanas, o tal vez meses, para proteger su amistad, lo haría.

Estaba muy cansado de todo aquello.

—Como quieras. –cedió el ojiazul. —Espero que no te eches atrás y me dejes tirado.

—No. Esta vez, será distinto.

**...**

* * *

Y en ese momento, juré que Riku se convirtió en Shinji Ikari.

...Bueno, hay que tener una mente retorcida y haber visto suficiente Evangelion como para entender lo que acabo de soltar, pero yo lo dejo caer.

Hasta aquí el capítulo. ¡Os podréis quejar, tenéis_ lemon_ y todo! Vale, vale. No era _lemon_, os tengo como Sora a Riku, a pan a paj... bueno, eso. Tampoco es plan de ser soeces ahora. Pero me habéis entendido. No me odiéis demasiado, me tomo mi tiempo para este tipo de escenas y me siento incluso mal cuando las pongo porque temo que se pueda pensar que las escribo por escribir. No, en serio, no os imagináis lo que me ha costado esa escena y eso que no ha sido especialmente explícita. Con quince años estas cosas no me costaban tanto, no tengo ningún sentido.

¿Soy yo o al final Riku ha resultado ser más odioso que Roxas? No, en serio, me sorprende. Cuando tuve esta idea, quise que Roxas fuera el personaje despreciable de esta historia y, al menos yo, quiero darle una patada en el culo a Riku. Vaya por dios. Pero a Riku se lo perdono todo. Hay veces, que los problemas que parecen más simples y estúpidos, son los más dolorosos e imposibles de arreglar.

Sin enrollarme demasiado, ¡nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, y espero que os haya gustado!


	6. Especial

Sé que me he tomado mi tiempo, pero este capítulo me ha resultado más complicado de lo que esperaba. Y más largo. De hecho, hay un par de escenas que he decidido dejar para el siguiente porque pensaba que ya estaba siendo demasiado denso y porque, bueno, me di cuenta de que encajarían más en la temática del siguiente, ya que si no se quedaría demasiado corto y este excesivamente largo. Explicaciones a parte, espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) haya merecido la pena. Hay cosillas que, como siempre, no me convencen, pero sin embargo otras que me han gustado bastante.

Antes de enrollarme como siempre, paso a las reviews:

**AlhenaSmile: **Riku merece una patada en el pompis por muchas cosas. Pero bueno, es un ser humano, con las necesidades biológicas que incluye un ser humano, no le odies por eso. Creo que tenemos más o menos los mismos sentimientos antes el Riku de mi historia, y es que a veces temo que sea el más odioso de los cuatro. Y sí, Naminé es amor aunque sea un mero personaje de relleno, prácticamente. ¡Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y le des a Riku el amor que merece! Creo que eres de las pocas que no le tiene tirria a Riku...

**Surya Hatoway: **A veces siento que soy el único ser humano de este planeta que le tiene cariño a Shinji Ikari, aunque bien es cierto que es un maldito llorón. Ay, adoro tus reviews, y la verdad es que me alegra ver que mis personajes causen reacciones; sean buenas o malas, es lo importante. Y sí, el pobre Roxas siempre acaba pagando los platos rotos de las estupideces de Sora y Riku. Y, bueno, nada más, de veras tus reviews me animan muchísimo siempre, ¡es todo un honor para mí que alguien esté mirando siempre si actualizo! Espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, y tendrás tu ración de _Roxy_ la semana que viene.

**SexyDiva: **Nunca había pensado en Roxas y Riku como Kaworu y Shinji, confieso que es una idea muy curiosa. Y sí, Riku se ganó hace tiempo el apodo de Drama Queen, pero se lo digo con todo el cariño del mundo. Respecto a Sora, bueno, ya os he hecho leer un poquito de él y... veamos qué pasa con esos dos. Poco más que añadir, más que leerme a mí, querrás leer el capítulo, así que... ¡aquí lo tienes y espero que te guste!

**Nanndo: **Me tranquiliza muchísimo que, en lugar de ver a Riku más pervertido, lo veas menos. Eres de las pocas lectoras que no ven a Riku con malos ojos. Sus sentimientos hacia Sora son tiernos, así como enfermos, cierto, y bueno, todos sentimos cierto deseo hacia la persona a quién queremos de esa manera; no quería que se malinterpretara y me tranquiliza que tú no lo hayas hecho. Y, bueno, ¡espero no decepcionarte nunca! Disfruta del capítulo.

**WarriorCM: **Por lo que veo, Riku es tu personaje favorito, eh. Y que no se note el sarcasmo. Es interesante, causar fascinación como odio no es una tarea fácil, así que me alegra que Riku haya creado una reacción en ti. Y, bueno, prepárate para odiarlo más, o menos...

**bonerTime: **¡Pillaste la "broma" de Evangelion! Justo esa escena, sí. No pude evitar recordarla cuando la idea se me vino a la cabeza, y de hecho, Riku dice la misma frase que dice Shinji cuando termina la escena. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo y que disfrutes del capítulo!

Bien, poco más que añadir. Agradecimiento general por leerme, y os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**Disclaimers: **Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square-Enix y Disney y yo no gano dinero escribiendo esto.

* * *

**- Definiciones del **_**Amor**_** -**

**El **_**amor**_**, por Riku**

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

**– _Midgar, sector 6 –_**

**_5 de noviembre, 11:21 p.m_**

* * *

El peliplateado se encontraba sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo el teléfono móvil con una de sus manos mientras que, con la otra, trataba de redactar ese dichoso trabajo de Historia de la Filosofía Moderna en su portátil, que reposaba en la cama frente a él. Durante el proceso, no dejaba de asentir y responder con monosílabos a su padre, que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, hablándole de las vacaciones de Navidad de ese año. Como si a Riku le interesaran mínimamente aquellas fiestas.

Lo único que le resultaba sorprendente era que a su padre, de repente, _sí _estuviera entusiasmado con la idea de festejarlo cuando, normalmente, ni siquiera se molestaba en llamar por teléfono en esas fechas.

—Aún quedan casi dos meses para Navidad. No sé si tendré planes.

—"_Hijo, necesito saberlo para sacar los billetes"_

—¿Billetes? –repitió, alzando una ceja. —¿Billetes para qué?

—"_Para el tren. ¿Cómo si no ibas a venir?" _–fue la respuesta de su padre, como si simplemente estuviera señalando una obviedad.

—¿Vas a hacerme ir hasta Vergel Radiante?

Debido a su trabajo, podría decirse que el padre de Riku prácticamente vivía en Vergel Radiante, una gran ciudad situada a varios kilómetros de Midgar. No estaba demasiado lejos, pero sí lo suficiente para que el ajetreado hombre tuviera que desplazarse todos los días en tren para ir a trabajar. Aunque el peliplateado recordaba que, ahora, había comprado una casa allí, dónde imaginaba que pasarías los días de Navidad si finalmente accedía a la petición del mayor.

En realidad, no le importaba lo más mínimo. Eran excepcionales las ocasiones en las que mantenía largas conversaciones telefónicas con el hombre y, de hecho, esta era una de ellas. Una realmente excepcional porque, normalmente, ni siquiera se molestaba en escuchar o atender a lo que el mayor le decía.

—¿Has hablado de esto con mamá? –le recordó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Los padres de Riku se divorciaron hace, aproximadamente, dos años. Y, desde el día en el que su madre se lo anunció, sin mover un ápice de su rostro y como quién comentaba que esa misma tarde iba a llover, el peliplateado pudo imaginar qué era lo que le esperaría durante los siguientes meses o, tal vez, años; Normalmente, lo que un joven de su edad espera tras la ruptura del matrimonio de sus padres es una auténtica guerra por captar la atención de los hijos y, en el caso de Riku, único hijo. Y él odiaba ser el centro de atención, especialmente cuando se trataba de sus padres. No soportaba la idea de imaginar a ambos tratando de comprar no su cariño, sino su predilección con caprichos inesperados, vacaciones repentinas o forzados halagos. Eso sin olvidar las constantes críticas del uno hacia el otro en su presencia.

Sin embargo, lo que el joven albino no esperaba era aquella _frialdad_.

Nadie comentó nada, nunca. Su madre continuaba día tras día enfrascada en sus novelas y su padre no volvió a aparecer por casa; durante los primeros siete meses, ni siquiera tuvo contacto con él. Era como si hubiera muerto, por lo que jamás presenció esa supuesta batalla por su cariño. Ni siquiera cuando volvió a tener noticias por teléfono, en una conversación telefónica que resultó de lo más insustancial.

A pesar de que su padre les había abandonado, Riku no sintió ningún _cambio_. Los días transcurrían siguiendo la misma rutina: asistía a clase, volvía a casa, comía con su madre acompañado de incómodos silencios, estudiaba, a veces Sora iba a visitarlo o viceversa y, al llegar la noche, cenaba con su madre. Lo único que cambió fue la posterior llegada de su padre, ese beso por compromiso que consistía en un rápido roce en los labios de la mujer y esa sonrisa casi imperceptible que le dedicaba al peliplateado segundos después. Todo seguía igual. Nada había cambiado.

Y, a pesar de que se sentía culpable por pensarlo, Riku estaba _decepcionado_. Deseaba ese cambio, lo ansiaba. Pero éste nunca llegó y, tal vez, esa fuera la razón por la que decidiera empezar a trabajar en aquella cafetería del sector cinco y emanciparse.

Riku buscaba desesperadamente algo _nuevo_.

—"_Riku, ¿me estás escuchando?"_

La voz del adulto hizo que saliera de su trance.

—A mamá no le gustará. –insistió.

Y, en realidad, sabía que lo que le molestaría a su madre era no poder mostrar a la familia a ese hijo suyo tan inteligente; ese que había obtenido las mejores calificaciones de su facultad durante el año pasado.

—"_Ya hablé con ella. Dice que no hay problema."_

Riku suspiró. Estaba convencido de que en esta conversación no existió ni un grito o una sola palabras desagradable. Y, aunque ese acontecimiento podría ser todo un milagro bien recibido por cualquier hijo de padres divorciados, para él sólo era _molesto_.

Siempre frío.

—Ya veré. Tengo que terminar un trabajo. Ya hablamos.

Colgó y dejó el teléfono en cualquier lugar de la cama para seguir redactando aquel trabajo, o al menos esa era su intención antes de que el incordioso sonido del dichoso _Facebook _lo interrumpiera. Ni siquiera recordaba haberlo dejado abierto, como tampoco a qué clase de imbécil se le ocurría hablarle por ahí ahora mismo; apenas hablaba con nadie en persona, menos aún a través de Internet o de esa dichosa red social en la que se registró únicamente por presión social y porque sus fantásticos profesores pensaron que comunicarse con sus alumnos mediante un grupo en _Facebook_ era una idea indudablemente innovadora.

Bufó, dispuesto a bloquear al idiota al que se le hubiera ocurrido, hasta que leyó el nombre completo y vio aquella radiante sonrisa en la foto en miniatura. Se detuvo al instante y, después, leyó:

**Sora: **¡Riku! Qué raro que estés conectado por aquí… ¿qué tal todo?

"_Sólo podía ser Sora"_, pensó con un suspiro, y no pudo evitar sonreír. A pesar de que pudiera resultar hipócrita, se alegraba de que hubiera sido él quién le hubiera escrito. Y, de hecho, debió pensarlo. Nadie en su sano juicio tenía el más mínimo interés en hablar con él, y menos de esa manera. Siempre había sido una persona especialmente desagradable y torpe en lo que a relaciones sociales se refiere. Y, a pesar de ello, ese despistado castaño siempre insistía en hablar en con él. No se rendía jamás; era como si, para Sora, hablar con el peliplateado fuera una auténtica necesidad. Riku no podía negar que eso, en el fondo, le gustaba. Porque, para Sora, él sí era _importante_.

Pero no como a él le gustaría.

**Riku: **Bien. Hago un trabajo para clase. ¿Tú?

Una vez más, sus ganas de hablar con su amigo de infancia desaparecían al recordar ese doloroso detalle.

La respuesta de Sora no tardó en aparecer.

**Sora: **¡Bien, bien! Estuve estudiando un poco, ¡es fácil cuando ya lo has dado antes!

El peliplateado decidió seguir escribiendo el trabajo. No se le daba bien hablar por ahí, y no tenía nada en particular que contarle a su amigo. ¿El asunto de sus padres? Ni siquiera le interesaba hablar de ello. Nunca lo mencionaba, porque no le importaba; ni Roxas sabía nada acerca de ese asunto.

No tardó en escuchar la notificación del chat de nuevo:

**Sora: **Había pensado en si querrías venir al cine este sábado. ¡Estrenan una película genial! Kairi no quiere ir porque, bueno, es de acción y esas cosas no le gustan, ya sabes. ¿Te apuntas?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo era el sustituto de su novia? No estaba dispuesto a ser su segunda opción. No debía ser su segunda opción. No la de Sora, nunca la de Sora.

**Riku: **No. Tengo planes. Me voy con un compañero de clase.

Bueno, no era como si estuviera mintiendo esta vez.

**Sora: **Oh… Roxas, ¿verdad? ¡A ver si me lo presentas! Parece que los lleváis muy bien.

El mayor se horrorizó sólo de imaginar a ambos jóvenes en un mismo lugar, al rubio dejando escapar alguna clase de comentario que alguien tan despistado como Sora no comprendería pero que, sin embargo, él sí y no haría más que avergonzarse. O algo peor. Roxas no era precisamente la mejor influencia del mundo para Sora.

**Riku: **No creo que te cayera bien. Tengo que irme. Ya nos veremos.

Suspiró y cerró rápidamente la página antes de seguir con el trabajo. Roxas no iba a consentirle que se le ocurriera faltar a su _cita_ del sábado, y menos con la excusa de terminar algo de clase.

Aunque no pudo negar que se habría muerto de ganas de ir a ver esa película con su mejor amigo.

* * *

**– _Midgar, sector 5 –_**

**_8 de noviembre, 10:49 p.m_**

* * *

—No sé si esto ha sido una buena idea…

Apenas acababan de llegar al local más conocido de la ciudad, el Séptimo Cielo, pero el peliplateado comenzaba a dudar de su decisión. Pudo escuchar el suspiro de su amigo y supo que marcharse a casa no era una opción. Ni siquiera necesitaba escuchar a Roxas para saberlo; ¿acaso iba a echarse atrás ahora? Necesitaba distraerse. Ni siquiera tenía que encontrar a otra persona _ya_ mismo, sólo pasar una buena noche con su ex compañero de clase.

En un local. Cuando salir de fiesta jamás había sido su afición favorita. Ya, claro, Riku.

—No te vas a rajar ahora. –la advertencia del rubio no tardó en llegar.

No iba a hacerlo, pero seguía teniendo esa incómoda sensación de estar, de alguna manera, _engañando _a Sora. Aunque, bueno, podría decirse que llevaba traicionándole durante años.

—Es que… Sor-

—Ni se te ocurra mencionar ese nombre en toda la noche. –lo cortó rápidamente, antes de que pudiera terminar. Riku no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Cuando por fin entraron al local, ya estaba considerablemente lleno; muchos de ellos en la barra, pidiendo otra ronda o cortejando a la hermosa camarera que les atendía, mientras que otros comenzaban a abarrotarse cerca del escenario. Al parecer, tocaría algún grupo _indie_ hoy. Eso animó un poco al peliplateado; al menos, existía la posibilidad de disfrutar de buena música. O eso esperaba.

Quiso acercarse para leer el nombre del grupo que tocaría aquella noche, pensando que tal vez fueran algo conocidos y alguna vez los hubiera escuchado, pero Roxas se apresuró en tirar de él para llevarlo hasta la barra.

—¿Qué les sirvo?

Lo primero que Riku se encontró fueron los enormes pechos de la camarera. Y le resultó difícil desviar la mirada, aunque no tanto sentir el calor concentrarse lentamente en sus mejillas. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de parecer un hombre decente y educado como para responder a la pregunta de la mujer, tal vez incluso para recordar que ésta le había hecho una pregunta.

—Lo mejor que tengas. –tuvo que ser el ojiazul quién respondiera. —Fuerte, a poder ser. Mi amigo está un poco nervioso y le vendría bien soltarse un poco.

Sólo entonces el peliplateado salió de su trance, rojo como un tomate y reprendiendo a su amigo con una avergonzada mirada y su ceño fruncido, expresión que no tardó mucho en ocultar al escuchar las risas de su amigo y de la atractiva camarera bajo su largo flequillo.

—¡Roxas! –gritó, tratando de reprenderle.

Sus manos temblaban, ni siquiera podía negarse a sí mismo que se sentía realmente estúpido y estaba debatiéndose entre propinarle un buen puñetazo a Roxas o salir corriendo de allí. Nadie pensaría que alguien como él, que siempre se mostraba tan intimidante y seguro de sí mismo, pudiera ceder ante un delgaducho e insolente rubio que no dejaba de mirarle con esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Debía agradecer que nadie más conocido estuviera presente.

No tardó mucho más en darse cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo con fuerza la mano del rubio desde que entraron en el local.

—Es guapa, ¿eh?

Riku miró a su amigo, consciente de que ahora la camarera no estaba ahí y de que esos ojos azules estaban mirándola al otro lado de la barra con cierto interés. O eso fue lo primero que pensó al ver esa divertida expresión en su rostro.

—Sin duda, muy atractiva. –añadió, aún mirándola.

—Creía que no estabas interesado en mujeres. –comentó el peliplateado, entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de mirarle.

La risa de Roxas le confirmó que, evidentemente, estaba en lo cierto.

—No, no estoy interesado. –afirmó. —Pero tengo ojos en la cara.

El peliplateado volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia la atractiva camarera. Ciertamente, no podía negar que ese cabello largo, azabache, con un aspecto suave y bien cuidado, con esos ojos marrones, ligeramente rojizos, habían conseguido captar su atención. Y, por supuesto, no iba a engañarse; tenía un cuerpo digno de revista que, desafortunadamente, fuera la principal razón por la que contrataran a la joven. Los clientes parecían muy contentos de tenerla cerca. Demasiado, tal vez.

—Y, por lo que veo, tú también.

El comentario de Roxas hizo que apartara la mirada, encontrándose con esa sonrisa burlona que hizo que volviera a desviar la mirada, con sus mejillas ardiendo.

—N-no sé de qué me estás hablando…

—Claro, claro. –respondió, con un tono cargado de jocoso sarcasmo.

—Son… grandes. Es imposible no mirarlas. –quiso justificarse, cabizbajo.

A pesar de ello, era incapaz de evitar levantar la cabeza de vez en cuando para volver a observar a la morena.

—No esperaba que pusieras tu ojo en alguien tan pronto, y menos en una mujer.

—¡Te he dicho que…!

—Menuda sorpresa, Riku. No sabía que eras tan pervertido… –tal y como esperaba, Roxas continuaba mofándose, con esa insoportable sonrisa.

—Tiene gracia que me lo digas tú. –espetó.

—Yo lo admito, pero tú eres peor: lo escondes. Estás sexualmente reprimido.

El rubio no imaginaba lo mucho que abochornaba ese comentario a su amigo; Riku no pudo evitar recordar todos los pensamientos tan poco apropiados que tenía hacia Sora, y últimamente, no sólo pensamientos. Le dirigió una fulminante mirada, frunciendo el ceño, en una silenciosa amenaza que siempre había funcionado con sus compañeros de clase, sus padres e incluso con su mejor amigo, pero que por parte de Roxas sólo conseguía hacer esa sonrisa más amplia y más irritante.

Definitivamente, ese descarado ojiazul era el amigo más extraño, peculiar e inquietante que había tenido jamás.

La camarera no tardó en aparecer con las bebidas, dedicándoles una amable sonrisa antes de suspirar y volver a atender a otros maleducados clientes que no dejaban de llamarla a gritos. Riku frunció el ceño, molesto, apretando sus puños.

—Debe ser duro sonreír a esa panda de cerdos. –comentó sin más, ahora más serio y sin esconderse.

Parecía una mujer, además de atractiva, muy amable. Y tenía que soportar esos gritos y comentarios obscenos como si fuera un objeto, no una persona. Siempre había repudiado esa actitud, y era otro detalle de esa interminable lista de cosas que odiaba de salir por la noche. En más de una ocasión pensó en acercarse a ellos y propinarles un buen puñetazo, pero no había venido a este local a buscar problemas, sino a sacar a cierto joven castaño de brillantes ojos azules de su cabeza, aunque fuera sólo durante unas horas.

—Lo es. –fue la afirmación de Roxas.

Riku asintió. Sí, claro que él lo sabía.

Lo que más le fastidiaba de todo aquello, en realidad, era que podía imaginarse a su ex compañero de clase en la misma situación que la joven camarera. Y eso sólo conseguía enfurecerle. No quería que alguien como Roxas tuviera que soportar esa clase de comentarios, vulgares y desagradables. Por eso siempre evitaba hablar del trabajo del rubio; porque, egoístamente, no quería ni siquiera imaginar todo lo que Roxas estaba dispuesto a soportar.

No le importaba en absoluto la profesión del rubio, no juzgaba a Roxas por ello; lo que realmente le enervaba era que no recibiera el respeto que merece. Porque, para Riku, el rubio era una persona hacia la que profesaba un gran respeto.

—Eres increíble. –suspiró Roxas, sorprendiendo al peliplateado. —Sora tiene mucha suerte, y lo peor es que no lo sabe.

Riku miró a su amigo, estupefacto. El rubio jamás halagaba a nadie, y menos aún de una forma tan directa y sincera. No había ni rastro de burla, o sarcasmo; Roxas estaba hablando completamente en serio. No pudo evitar sonreír, con cierta timidez, mientras bebía un largo trago de aquella copa. Después de tantas veces invadiendo el apartamento de su compañero, de tantas tardes –e incluso noches– hablándole de Sora, de cómo se sentía, de largas discusiones que nunca llevaban a nada, nunca había conseguido sentirse mejor; sólo se desahogaba. Hasta ahora.

Por primera vez, Riku se sintió mejor. Roxas le había hecho sentirse, de algún modo, _especial_. Como Sora había hecho hace antaño…

Sin embargo, y a pesar de esa repentina y agradable sensación de bienestar, el peliplateado no ignoró la reacción de su amigo tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Había cogido su copa, bebiéndosela prácticamente de un trago. Riku era lo suficientemente perceptivo para darse cuenta de que, de alguna manera, el rubio estaba arrepentido de lo que había dicho; se le había escapado. No pudo ofenderse porque, después de todo, ya conocía bastante bien a Roxas como para saber que, a pesar de sus comentarios subidos de tono y de sus actividades nocturnas, no era una persona precisamente cariñosa. Y, a pesar de ello, se le había escapado algo así delante de él. Más que ofendido, se sentía _afortunado_. Porque sabía que Roxas confiaba en él.

Pero eso no fue lo único que llamó su atención. Precisamente porque ya conocía tan bien al rubio, no era idiota; sabía que algo le había pasado esta última semana. A pesar de que seguía haciendo esos comentarios sarcásticos, jocosos y embarazosos, había algo en Roxas hoy que le preocupaba. Y, por estúpido o cursi que pudiera parecer, estaba en su mirada, algo más apagada que de costumbre, tal vez, incluso _triste_.

¿Cansada, tal vez?

—Roxas… ¿estás bien? –se atrevió a preguntar.

—Disculpa. Prometimos no mencionarle esta noche. –fue la única respuesta de Roxas, disculpándose. —Vamos, invito yo, así que no la dejes vacía.

A pesar de estar totalmente convencido de que tenía razón, Riku no insistió. Era lo bastante observador como para estar seguro de que algo le ocurría a su amigo, pero también lo suficientemente perspicaz como para ser consciente de que no debía insistir. No esta vez.

En su lugar, cogió la bebida y casi la bebió de un trago, sorprendiendo a Roxas, quién lo miraba atónito, aunque con una sonrisa divertida. Riku normalmente no bebía, y que lo hiciera tan rápido y casi de un trago era algo que, sin duda, sorprendería al ojiazul. Esperaba que fuera una noche para recordar y que, por fin, pudieran distraerse de verdad sin hablar de ese despistado castaño.

—Ten cuidado, que no sabes beber. –le recordó. —No quiero tener que cargar contigo hasta casa, ¿eh?

Se echó a reír una vez más cuando vio el ceño de Riku fruncido, como siempre, y aquella amenazadora mirada que sólo provocaba mayores carcajadas al quizá temerario rubio.

Pasaron un buen rato así, uno muy agradable, bromeando y bebiendo, incluso riendo. Era la primera vez en meses que Riku se sentía tan animado. Había olvidado por completo todo lo demás; a sus padres, a Sora, a Kairi, a sus compañeros de piso… prácticamente cualquier problema. Sólo bebiendo, riendo y hablando de cualquier cosa con es extravagante rubio que tan mala impresión le causó la primera vez que se conocieron.

Pero, entonces, el alboroto que ya había en el local se volvió algo más intenso, y los dos amigos miraron hacia el escenario: el grupo ya había llegado y, al parecer, iban a tocar ahora.

—Espero que sean buenos. –comentó el peliplateado. —¿Quieres que nos acerquemos? A ti te gustan más estas cosas que a mí.

—Descuida, desde aquí estoy bien. –respondió Roxas, mirando al público. —Tengo interés en escucharlos, no en toquetear al cantante. Además, no tengo sujetadores a mano. –añadió, entre risas, mirando hacia la primera fila, en la que un pequeño grupo de adolescentes no dejaban de gritar, histéricas.

Riku rió por el comentario y dio otro trago a la que debía ser su tercera –o cuarta, o quinta– bebida de la noche.

—Sería preocupante que llevaras un sujetador encima. –comentó.

—No me subestimes; te sorprendería saber lo excéntricos que son algunos. –le recordó, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas juguetonas al ver cómo cambiaba la expresión de su rostro de divertida a avergonzada.

"_¿Qué demonios esperaba?"_, se preguntó el peliplateado en sus adentros, intentando borrar la imagen mental que se había dibujado en su cabeza.

—…Demasiada información.

Sin embargo, ambos rieron instantes después, hasta que los gritos de las chicas de la primera fila los sorprendieron y miraron al grupo de música.

—¿Qué coño hace ese tío subido al escenario? –preguntó Roxas, sorprendiendo a Riku.

—¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó, sorprendido. Por aquel comentario, no parecía que fueran precisamente _amigos_…

No quiso imaginar de qué conocía a ese pelirrojo exactamente.

Sin embargo y a pesar de sus teorías, Roxas negó con la cabeza. El de los ojos aguamarina se limitó a encogerse de hombros y observar al grupo, que ya había comenzado a tocar. Le sorprendió gratamente comprobar que sonaban realmente bien; sabía que al rubio en particular le agradaba la música de todo tipo, de modo que imaginó que debía estar disfrutándolo más que él. Por otro lado, a Riku le relajaba. Más o menos, porque aquello que escuchaban no se trataba precisamente de una balada.

Quiso mirar a su amigo para saber si le estaba gustando, y lo que se encontró al ladear la cabeza le asombró: Roxas estaba mirando hacia el escenario, sin ni siquiera parpadear. Era como si estuviera completamente ido, como si su mente hubiera viajado a kilómetros de aquel local y sólo hubiera dejado su cuerpo, estático. Después de conocerlo desde hacía algo más de un año, Riku jamás había visto esos ojos azules brillar de aquella manera.

E, inconscientemente, sonrió. Jamás había visto a Roxas tan entusiasmado con algo, casi parecía un niño mirando el escaparate de una tienda de juguetes. Casi rió al recordar a alguien que tenía siempre la misma expresión cuando se ilusionaba con algo.

Esa sonrisa, junto a las ganas de reír, desapareció en el mismo instante en el que pensó en _su _nombre.

Tocaron un par de canciones, y el público gritó y aplaudió. Parecían ser bastante conocidos, aunque Riku juraría no había oído hablar de ellos antes.

—Son buenos, ¿verdad? –comentó, cuando terminaron.

El rubio guardó silencio, y Riku pudo observar que su expresión había cambiado por completo; ahora, parecía más bien molesto. Sus cejas se arquearon hacia abajo y entrecerraba los ojos, apretando sus labios. Como si aquella última canción le hubiera parecido el más ofensivo de los insultos. Y eso, una vez más, consiguió sorprenderle. Jamás había visto a Roxas mostrar tan abiertamente sus emociones, ni siquiera cuando discutían y él decía cosas de las que se arrepentía.

Y Roxas pareció darse cuenta, porque apartó la mirada, cambiando rápidamente su expresión por una más tranquila.

—No son para tanto. –respondió sin más, dándole otro largo trago a su bebida.

—Pues no les has quitado el ojo de encima. –observó el peliplateado, arqueando una ceja e imitando una de esas molestas sonrisas de su amigo.

—Porque el cantante parece un jodido _travesti_. –replicó con un bufido. —Voy al baño.

Sin dejar que Riku dijera nada más, se marchó, casi a zancadas, dejando a su amigo entre preocupado y confundido. Nunca había visto a Roxas reaccionar así, y no sabía decir si realmente estaba _molesto_. ¿Por un grupo de música? Eso era imposible. Ni los más crueles insultos habían hecho reaccionar a Roxas una sola vez, al menos desde que se conocían. Un par de canciones de un grupo de jóvenes que se ganaban la vida tocando en un local no podían afectar así a alguien como el rubio.

Había _algo _más.

Bebiendo de un trago lo que debía de ser su sexta copa, Riku decidió ir hasta el cuarto de baño. Después de todas las tardes y noches que el ojiazul había soportado sus monólogos sobre Sora, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Eran amigos, después de todo, ¿no? Ya era hora de escuchar el monólogo de Roxas. Uno de verdad.

Cuando llegó, se aseguró de llamar primero a la puerta del pequeño cubículo en el que debía estar su amigo. Después de todo, era el único que estaba cerrado.

—Roxas, ¿va todo bien?

No recibió respuesta, pero sí pudo escuchar el sonido de la cadena segundos después. La puerta se abrió para mostrarle a un Roxas ahora sonriente. Aunque no era esa típica sonrisa de suficiencia a la que el albino estaba acostumbrado.

—Estás… raro hoy. –comentó.

El rubio le respondió arqueando una ceja, probablemente molesto. Riku rió de forma algo tímida.

—Más de lo normal, quiero decir. –rectificó.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? –preguntó, acercándose a él y fingiendo una expresión de molesta, inflando ligeramente sus mofletes y frunciendo el ceño.

Riku retrocedió, tensándose. Reconocía esa expresión, la había visto millones de veces, pero no en el rostro del rubio; Sora siempre ponía esa cara cuando se burlaba de él, o cuando se negaba a responderle a algo. Y esos ojos azules, grandes, brillantes, con esas largas pestañas, mirándole…

Echaba de menos esa mirada del castaño, todos los días, a todas horas. Y su risa. La echaba de menos.

—¿Estás bien? Ahora eres tú el que está raro. –preguntó el rubio, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy… bien.

Pero, como esperaba, eso no fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Roxas, quién no dejaba de mirarle, preocupado. Esa expresión de preocupación que ya había visto _demasiadas_ veces en los últimos meses. Esa voz aún algo aguda, preguntándole qué iba mal, insistiendo en que algo le ocurría. Esos inocentes ojos azules que siempre intentaban ver a través de él y que, sin embargo, nunca lo conseguían.

Incluso sus labios, finos, con esa apariencia tan suave. Suave y apetecible. Siempre tentándole, haciendo que se sintiera el ser humano más horrible y despreciable.

—¿Riku? ¿Se puede saber qué te pas-

No dejó que terminara de hablar. Sin pensarlo, o al menos esperaba que fuera sin pensarlo, sus labios se posaron sobre los del rubio.

Sólo fue un roce, sentir ese tacto, tan suave como siempre había imaginado. Cerró los ojos, aún sin apartarse. Siempre había fantaseado con el tacto de los labios del castaño y, ahora, podía sentirlo. Suave, dulce e inocente. Como Sora. Se sintió aliviado; siempre temió que la inocencia de su mejor amigo se perdiera tras sus primeros besos con Kairi, pero era tal y como había imaginado, incluso mejor.

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño al recordar que la pelirroja había sido la primera. Ella había conseguido aún más que él. Y no pensaba consentirlo.

Lentamente y con cierta timidez, su lengua intentó abrirse paso entre esos dulces labios, buscando algo más; la calidez de Sora, una respuesta. Pero todo lo que obtuvo fue un doloroso despertar cuando lo apartaron y se encontró con el rubio, negando débilmente con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Por unos segundos, había olvidado que no era Sora a quién había estado besando.

—Lo siento. –se disculpó el peliplateado, con voz queda. Ni siquiera sabía cómo justificarse.

Roxas seguía en silencio, y eso sólo puso más nervioso al peliplateado, que ya sentía sus manos temblar y esa imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de allí.

—No. –el ojiazul habló, al fin. —Tú no.

Por un momento, Riku juraría haber escuchado la voz de Roxas quebrarse. Y eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor en absoluto.

—Lo siento. –repitió. —Roxas, te juro que yo no pretend-

—¡Vete, joder!

Riku ni siquiera se vio en derecho de replicar; se marchó sin más. Ni siquiera apartó la mirada del suelo mientras salía casi corriendo de ese local. Una vez más, esa desagradable y asfixiante sensación que había estado acompañándole durante meses hizo acto de presencia, mientras que la misma palabra se repetía y otra vez en su cabeza. _Despreciable_.

No sólo estaba dañando a Sora, también estaba dañando a Roxas.

...

* * *

Confieso que no he revisado bien el capítulo por si he cometido algún error ortográfico o... bueno, ya se sabe. Lo repasaré luego, por si acaso.

Vale, también debo añadir que me preocupa mucho el_ feedback_ que tenga Riku. No él en sí, sino sus problemas, su historia. No quiero que de la impresión de ser un personaje débil y quejica, y quiero explicarlo poco a poco con los capítulos. No sé si lo conseguiré, ya que el problema (al menos, el principal) que he escogido para Riku no es un problema especialmente grave. Los problemas relativos al amor nunca son especialmente graves, pero supongo que, quién lo haya sufrido, sabe lo destructivos que pueden ser. Pero, aún así, me da un poco de miedo que parezca muy _exagerado_, por muy metida que esté la naración en la mente de Riku.

Y como último detalle decir que, a partir de ahora, publicaré **una **historia de la serie cada semana, aproximadamente. Esto es: **Sora-Riku-Roxas**. Sus historias serán publicadas en ese orden, así que para el siguiente capítulo habrá que esperar aproximadamente **tres semanas**. Sé que os he acostumbrado a dos, pero se me están echando asuntos pendientes encima y me vuelvo a ir de viaje, así que no tengo tiempo suficiente para actualizar como me gustaría. Además de que cada capítulo me lleva tiempo, como este. Espero que lo comprendáis.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
